Pueblo Chico, Infierno Grande
by aiko1504
Summary: Dos citadinas en el campo, negocios turbios con drogas. Como cambia la vida de Megumi y Kaoru al llegar al pueblo de Sanosuke y Kenshin CAP 4, AL FIN DESPUES DE MAS DE UN AÑO... PERDON POR LA TARDANZA.
1. Chapter 1

**_TITULO: Pueblo chico, infierno grande_**

**_CAPITULO I: Camino al pueblo_**

**_Autoras: Arcasdrea y Aiko1504_**

* * *

****

El camino era de ripio, por lo que el roce rápido de los neumáticos hacia que piedrecillas se volvieran verdaderos proyectiles contra el tubo de escape de su camioneta. Ella sin embargo no se daba cuenta, pues el volumen de la canción en su radio era más fuerte que el constante chocar de las piedras contra el metal.

Megumi cantaba a todo pulmón Rapsodia Bohemia de Queen, con una mano en el manubrio y la otra apoyada en el borde de la ventana, por donde el viento entraba golpeándola de lleno en la cara.

La carretera estaba rodeada de una densa vegetación, pero tras estas se veían cerros y cerros ya sea de bosques, terrenos de variados cultivos, hectáreas de pastoreo (vacunos, bovinos, etc.) y viñedos. De vez en cuando se asomaba una casa, arrojando humo blanco por la chimenea, con el típico caballo comiendo pasto del antejardín o los pollos corriendo detrás de la gallina. Ese seria su hogar desde ahora. El campo. Y todo por culpa de Tsuna, su novio.

_Flash back_

_Una multitud aplaudía frente a la recién graduada clase del 2005, inmediatamente después un grupo de alrededor de 100 jóvenes entre hombres y mujeres lanzaban con notorio entusiasmo sus birretes hacia el aire. Una muchacha de cabellos negros elevo la mirada, le pareció ver todo en cámara lenta, finalmente se había graduado… aquellos años en la universidad habían terminado, sonrió con satisfacción, seguía en medio de sus pensamientos cuando un peso sobre sus hombros y un flash sobre su rostro la tomaron por sorpresa_

_-DI WHYYYSKI! –fue lo q escucho antes de aquella luz blanca diera de lleno sobre su rostro_

_- Akariiii! – exclamo sorprendida – ni siquiera me diste tiempo de posar- acomodándose su larga cabellera q debido al efusivo abrazo de su amiga había perdido su forma_

_- Jajaja ese es el chiste de las fotos q sean espontáneas, además no saliste tan mal Takani –le dio la cámara donde la morocha vio la imagen de dos chicas una con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la otra como si un pitbull la estuviera atacando_

_- Ella nunca sale mal en las fotos…. Uno de sus tantos encantos –una voz la obligo a quitar la mirada del aparato._

_Un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y largo se encontraba frente a ella, de rostro delgado y unos profundos ojos negros. Vestía una camisa con pantalón elegante y sus manos en los bolsillos._

_- ¡Tsuna! –corrió hacia el y se colgó de su cuello _

_- Felicitaciones profesora Takani –el muchacho le sonrió alejándose un poco de ella para luego estamparle un tierno beso en los labios._

_- Me da mucho gusto q hayas podido venir…. –sintió un nerviosismo poco común en ella – eso quiere decir q…- suspiro emocionada – no me digas q…_

_Su novio asintió sin quitar la sonrisa_

_- Si… el puesto tuyo empiezas a trabajar a comienzos de otoño. _

_Fin flash back _

Tsuna, su novio, le había conseguido el puesto de profesora en la escuela primaria del pueblo donde él trabajaba como doctor. Pero, a pesar de dejar las comodidades de una ciudad, Megumi estaba feliz, uno de sus sueños era realizarse como profesora rural. Ahora mas que nunca debía aprovechar, sobre todo cuando (aun) se es soltera y sin hijos.

Tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos iba, que ni cuenta se dio de un grupo de vacas, bueyes, terneros y terneras que paseaba libremente por medio de la carretera. De un momento a otro, los vacunos rodearon a la camioneta, obligándola a detenerse de manera abrupta.

-"_maldita sea"_ pensó la muchacha cerrando rápidamente la ventana, cuando un mugido en su oreja casi le rompe el tímpano _"ahora como salgo de aquí". _Miraba desesperada en todas direcciones, pero solo veía manchas negras en fondo blanco.

De repente, desde la parte trasera siente un silbido que hace que las vacas y demases se comiencen a mover. Megumi se para sobre el asiento del conductor y asoma la mitad del cuerpo por la ventanilla del techo de su vehículo, para ver mejor al pastor de ese "maldito" rebaño.

- oye tu desgraciado… - grito apuntando amenazadoramente al jinete que montaba un caballo negro - quita a tus malditas vacas del camino, si no quiere que las mate con mi camioneta.

El hombre, como si no la hubiera escuchado, pasó a su lado tranquilamente arriando a su rebaño, pero más que hacerlas a un lado las vacas se cerraban más alrededor de la camioneta.

- Imbécil, si un cuerno llega a tocar la carrocería… juro que te… - gruño Megumi, pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues un violento balanceo del vehículo la obligo a mirar hacia atrás. Una vaca había corneado el lado del copiloto, cerca de la entrada del tanque de combustible – aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… mierdaaaa… grandísimo estúpido mueve a tus vacas de una vez …

- Que señorita mas fina – una voz burlona la distrajo de su blanco de insultos. Era otro jinete, pero mucho más pequeño que el anterior, específicamente un chiquillo de no mas de 15 años, de sonrisa amplia y vivaces ojos negros ocultos bajo un sombrero vaquero – no se preocupe, es que son muchas cabezas de ganado por eso demoran en pasar. Solo nos llevara algunos minutos.

- Pero no puedo esperar más. Necesito salir de aquí.

- Ya le dijo mi hermano que esperara… - le habló de manera seca el primer jinete que se acercaba lentamente hasta la camioneta.

Megumi pudo observarlo mejor. Aunque iba montado pudo calcular que ya en el suelo seria más alto que su prometido Tsuna. En cuanto a edad no superaría los 25 años, su piel bronceada daba cuenta de las largas jornadas de siembra o cosecha bajo el sol, sus ojos color ámbar estaban ocultos bajo las alas de un sombrero estilo vaquero, por el mismo asomaba algunos mechones de cabello castaño, seco y polvoriento. Era un típico campesino, pero muy atractivo, la camisa de mezclilla abierta en los primeros tres botones, mostraba su tonificado pecho y los jeans gastados hacían lo suyo con la musculatura de las piernas bajo la tela. _"Bendita tela"…"q estas pensando Megumi tu eres una mujer comprometida"…"mala, mala, mala, mala"…_

- listo!... puede sacar su camioneta!

- Eh? – Megumi despertó de su embobamiento

- Le he dicho q mi onisan ya se ha llevado las vacas, así que puede seguir con su camino – le saludo el muchachito de quince años, haciendo una venia con su cabeza y tomando el ala de su sombrero a modo de saludo.

- Oh!... pues muchas gracias… eres muy amable…- y mirando a lo lejos, hacia la silueta a contra sol del hermano del muchacho agrego – no como tu O N I S A N.

- Ah! si… disculpe a mi hermano…- agrego el chiquillo con una gotita en la cabeza - mi nombre es Yahiko, mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Megumi Takani, el placer es mío.

- Usted no es de por aquí?

- No, soy de la ciudad, pero he venido a trabajar acá.

- Vaya, y a dónde viene a trabajar… sino es mucha la intromisión.

- Soy profesora… seré la profesora de la escuela por este año.

- Así que usted es la prometida del doctor Tsukioka. Es mas linda de lo que pensaba…

- YAHIKO NO TE DISTRAIGAS CON TONTERAS Y VEN A AYUDARME!

- "_tonteras?" …" que se cree este campesino imbécil"-_ pensaba Megumi sin ocultar su disgusto por las palabras gritadas desde lejos por el hermano de Yahiko.

_- YA VOOOYYY –_ se dirigió a Megumi nuevamente – disculpe una vez mas a mi hermano… es un bruto antisocial…- la morocha sonrió por estas palabras - pues bien señorita Takani, ojala que nuestro pueblo le guste y desee quedarse por mas que un año. Hasta luego – y espoleando a los costados de su corcel apache galopó a reunirse con el _"estúpido campesino". _

- Hasta pronto Yahiko…_"Si la gente es tan desagradable como ese imbécil dudo que dure un mes en este pueblo" - _y prendiendo nuevamente el motor de la camioneta, aceleró hacia la entrada del pueblo, unos dos kilómetros mas adelante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡CAMIINAAAR!... – un escandaloso grito resonó en el silencio de un camino - oiga usted esta loco o q… si ni siquiera puedo ver donde esta el condenado pueblo!

- Ese no es problema mío señorita… ya le dije q no le cobrare… esta maldita carcocha se malogro…-dijo un desaseado anciano al tiempo q le daba una patada a un viejo y sucio neumático – aquí tiene – pasándole una valija fucsia con rueditas

Maldiciendo su mala suerte, maldiciendo al viejo acusete director de su escuela, maldiciendo a su padre que la había enviado al maldito campo a vivir con su tío y maldiciendo aquella trecha q atravesaba arrastrando su maleta decidió continuar su camino a pie.

El sol no fue su cómplice, pues irradiaba un calor insoportable, por enésima vez retiro el sudor de su frente, miro al frente, todo el paisaje se veía ondeante, como si hubiera agua al frente… obviamente una ilusión creada por el astro rey. Saco una botella de agua mineral y la llevo hacia su boca, desagradable fue su sorpresa al notar q su sedienta lengua solo recibió un par de gotas q la dejaron insatisfecha…. sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas hasta el tope y el llanto ni el berrinche pudieron esperar…

- ¡ PORQUE ME HACES ESTO OTO-SAAAN!

- Si quiere agua hay un riachuelo cerca – una tímida voz detuvo su ruidosa protesta. La chica de los ojos azules volteo para solo toparse con un delgado pelirrojo de ojos violetas.

Aquel muchachito la condujo hacia el lugar, no tuvo q caminar mucho, pero no paro de quejarse mientras lo hacia, de paso aprovecho para preguntar si conocía el pueblo a donde ella se dirigía, el chico le dijo q el también vivía ahí, a Kaoru le llamo la atención ver q el chico llevaba una cubeta, la citadina chica supuso q seria para recolectar agua.

- Aquí esta… - se detuvo de pronto y Kaoru solo pudo ver un surco de agua con con piedras lisas.

- Ahiii excelente – exclamo tirando su maleta a un costado y corriendo hacia el riachuelo, con su mano usándola como cuenco se dispuso a beber… pero un par de peculiares ojos se quedaron observándola

- CRRROAAAC!

- Ahh encontraste una…. Excelente – el chico se acerco a ella y Kaoru pudo notar la delicadeza de las facciones de aquel jovencito al tenerlo mas cerca. Tenía una mirada bastante dulce, una nariz fina y unos labios q a pesar de ser delgados era sumamente tentadores y para asombro de la chica emanaba un olor agradable.

- Coleccionas esas cosas ¿o q? – dijo mirando a Kenshin acercarse con cautela hacia la rana

- Jajaja digamos q algo por el estilo – y le sonrió afablemente antes de alejarse en busca de la rana q había saltado a una prudente distancia de ellos

Kaoru solo parpadeo rápidamente dándole un ultimo vistazo analizador a aquel chico, no pudo evitar notar lo gastado de sus jeans así como aquella en su opinión horrenda camisa de cuadros rojos y negros q usaba encima de un polo blanco.

De pronto sintió algo viscoso sobre su mano y miro con horror y asco aquel brillante y baboso animal mirándola fijamente

- Ahhh! Aléjate bicho feo… - poniéndose de pie de inmediato, pero al parecer la rana se había encariñado pues salto esta vez en dirección a su hombro

- Vaya esta quiere hacerse la difícil –dijo Kenshin lanzando un suspiro de resignación al ver q su presa estaba provocando un ataque de histeria en aquella señorita.

- KYAAA! QUITAAALA QUIIITAAALA…. – no dejaba de dar saltitos agitando sus manos como gallina pretendiendo volar

- Si no se queda quieta no podré hacer nada – el jovencito pelirrojo trataba con su mano de retirar el escurridizo animal q ahora saltaba del hombro de Kaoru hacia su pecho –AJAA! YA LA TENGO…ahí noo–siguiendo con una mirada desilusionada al animalito q ahora se posaba en el otro hombro de la ojiazul, de pronto sintió una apenas perceptible superficie blanda debajo de su mano

- K…k…QUE CREES Q HACES! ENFEEERMOOO….!– su rostro se prendió como semáforo en luz roja y una mirada asesina acompañada de una bofetada no tardo en aparecer

- ¿Oro?... –miro hacia donde estaba su mano -AAAAAAAAAAAH Q ES ESSTOOOO! – retirando sus dedos velozmente de donde estaban -_q... qu… que sensación tan rara_ – observando con terror su mano al tiempo q sus dedos se encorvaban como si aun hubiera algo debajo de ellos.

- ¡Tampoco te emociones eh¡¡APROVECHADO! – al ver aquel gesto y con un abanico q quien sabe de donde diablos apareció golpeo nuevamente el campesino con furia, provocando una caída estrepitosa y un chichón decorando la roja melena

CRROOOAC! –el ágil animalito nuevamente salto esta vez y para desagrado de la ojiazul en su parte trasera, Kenshin se levanto de su temporal noqueo y extendió su mano hacia al final de la espalda de la chica en un intento de ayudarla.

- ¡AAH NO¡NI TE ATREEEVAS! PONES UNA MANO AHÍ Y TE MAAATO! – sujetándolo del cuello de su polo blanco y sacudiéndolo frenéticamente

Kenshin sentía q si aquel movimiento seguía remeciendo su cuerpo pronto la muchacha se enteraría de lo q había desayunado aquella mañana, pero al ver la rana ahora sobre la cabeza de Kaoru tomo las manos de la chica deteniendo las sacudidas y sin querer acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

- Oye... –susurro al ver la cercanía entre sus rostros y q la mano de el tomaba las suyas – no...no te atrevas

- Ya esta – volvió a sonreír amablemente y mostrándole a la rana q finalmente había logrado capturar – oye… -sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal y estudio la expresión de la jovencita – tu cara esta roja…

La chica no demoro en alejarse de el y darle la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo

- Es por el sol – dijo para luego lanzar un bufido de indignación

- Es cierto… no me he presentado me llamo Kenshin, Kenshin Himura – coloco la rana en un bolsillo y limpio su mano sobre sus jeans para luego extenderla a una aun confundida Kaoru

- Kaoru… Kaoru Kamiya –estrechando la mano del pelirrojo

- Pues mucho gusto Kaoru – con aquella sonrisa q por alguna extraña razón causaba un cosquilleo en la adolescente

Un ruido q se sentía lejos irrumpió su presentación y de pronto los cascos y una tremenda polvareda apareció cerca de ellos

- Kaoru… ¿KAORU ERES TU? – una voz potente se escucho y la aludida casi lloro al ver finalmente un rostro familiar en aquel desconocido y hasta entonces nefasto lugar.

- ¡Tío Sanosuke!... –junto sus manos y sus ojos brillaron -por fin señales de vida inteligente en este pueblo – T.T

- Eh… q insinúas con eso – con voz nerviosa intervino Kenshin n.ñ

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Buenas tardes! El doctor Tsukioka se encontrara?

La mujer de la ventanilla, observo de arriba a bajo por sobre sus lentes de lectura la cara de la pelinegra q se inclinaba sobre ella.

- de parte de quién?

- De Megumi Takani, por favor.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh – el grito se escucho a través de las cinco provincias que conformaban la región, bueno sabemos que es exagerado, pero sinceramente el grito pudo haberlo escuchado una ballena en la antártica con mucha claridad. Volvamos a lo que nos compete – usted es la prometida del doctor Tsuna, le informare inmediatamente q ha llegado – y con asombro Megumi observó como la mujer corrió por unos pasillos, para volver jalando del brazo a un hombre de bata blanca que reconoció como su novio.

- Megumi? – exclamó con asombro Tsuna, por lo que se deduce que la mujer solo lo saco de la habitación sin darles explicaciones de quién preguntaba por él.

- Hola, amor – pero se contuvo de darle un beso, pues la mujer los observaba con ojos desorbitados y húmedos.

- Ehhhh…Tae, debemos hablar a solas.

- Ahhh … - Tae sacudió la cabeza como despertando de un letargo – y su novia señor? La dejara aquí?

- Contigo no Tae, con Megumi – dijo Tsuna con una gota en la nuca.

- Oh, ya entendí, claro señor. Pueden ir al despacho. Me encargare de que nadie los moleste. Un placer conocerla señorita.

- Para mi también fue un placer. "Aunque muy extraño" pensó para si misma Megumi con una demostrativa mueca de que estaba a punto de estallar de la risa.

Tomándola por la cintura, Tsuna, la condujo hasta el dichoso despacho, donde luego de besarse (no indicare tiempo) pudieron conversar sin preocupaciones y ojos curiosos.

- Para estas alturas todo el pueblo debe saber q has llegado.

- Tae es el periódico del pueblo?

- Digamos que su verdadera vocación es de periodista. Pero lo de enfermera le queda bien – rió ampliamente Tsuna acercando una silla a su prometida y sentándose junto a ella – pero cuéntame ¿que tal el viaje?

- Ni me lo recuerdes. Casi me mata un rebaño de vacas asesinas.

- Cómo es eso? – dijo Tsuna aguantando la risa por la cara de tragedia de su prometida. Ella acostumbraba a exagerar las cosas dramáticamente.

- Pues me hallé rodeadas por un rebaño de ellas en el camino, pero lo peor fue conocer al vaquero q las arriaba. Un huaso bruto como les dice papá. Un hombre grosero, antipático, sin modales, lo contrario a su hermano que era un amor de persona.

- Vaya bienvenida a nuestro pueblo.

- No te burles. Una de esas vacas abolló la pintura cerca de la entrada del estanque de combustible.

- No te preocupes, Hiko lo arreglara.

- Quién?

El mecánico del pueblo.

- Ah! – dijo ella rodando los ojos – ojala lo pueda reparar. Es nueva. Mi regalo de graduación.

- No te preocupes, iremos de inmediato. Mi turno acabo hace media hora. Pasaremos a la casa y de ahí iremos a la escuela. Te parece bien?

- Excelente.

- Vamos entonces, amor.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o

- Kaoru – decia el alto hombre descendiendo ágilmente desde la montura de su caballo.

- Tío Sanosuke – la muchacha se arrojo a abrazar la cintura del hombre, que no respondió al gesto de cariño, sino que la alejo tomándola con brusquedad de los hombros.

- estas bien - dijo él examinándola rápidamente con la vista – hallé a Nobu y su carcacha en el camino, era una pana de carburador.

- para la otra tío me envías una carreta o una yunta de bueyes – dijo Kaoru recordando su enfado y poniendo sus brazos en la cintura formando las asas de una jarra.

- vamos a casa – dijo el castaño tomando la maleta fucsia de su sobrina – Yahiko nos espera – pero recién aquí vino a percatarse de un delgado pelirrojo que lo miraba con grandes ojos grises – qué haces aquí Himura! – su voz era muy similar a la de un gruñido, por lo que el muchacho retrocedió unos pasos, metiendo sus pies en el riachuelo y mojando sus zapatillas, cosa q hizo reír a Kaoru, pero no así a su tío, que miraba fijamente a Kenshin – que haces aquí Himura!

- es…esta…ba a…trapando ranas, señor Sa…gara.

- vete a la casa, ya es hora de la cena – dijo el hombre sin dirigirle la mirada, mientras ayudaba a montar a su sobrina en su caballo.

Así obedeció Kenshin, se alejo rápidamente por el lado contrario del camino que tomara Kaoru y su tío. La pelinegra lo observo irse por sobre el hombro de Sanosuke, a pesar de lo pueblerino y sucio q pudiera ser realmente el chico le había agradado y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba volver a verlo.

- Es Kenshin Himura, su madre es la veterinaria y su padre es el mecánico y si no me equivoco será tu compañero de escuela. Si… ahora sujétate – dijo este espoleando a su caballo, por lo que Kaoru desesperada se agarra de la cintura de su tío para no soltarse hasta llegar a casa y pisar tierra firme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dos hombres arriba de una ladera observan desde lejos como Sanosuke y su sobrina a galope tendido se desplazan por uno de los tantos caminos de ripio y tierra.

- Con q ese es Sagara - dijo una gruesa voz alejando sus ojos de los primasticos- y como es q no sabe lo de los cultivos en su tierra

- Al parecer su capataz encubre bastante bien a los cocaleros – intervino una segunda voz mas joven.

- Es un típico niño rico con muchas tierras y poca experiencia, su capataz le mete el dedo en la boca. – hablo una tercera voz luego de lanzar una bocanada de humo

- Me importa poco su vida lo único q quiero son sus tierras... ya hay suficientes cultivos de coca como para instalar talleres de procesamiento y refinamiento –repuso el primer hombre

- No se preocupe ya falta poco para que sus tierras sean nuestras...pronto tendremos hectáreas y hectáreas de coca.

* * *

**He aquí las fastidiosas, impertinentes pero importantes notas de autora… weno de autoras:**

**Aiko: Tu priimero... tu primero... las mayores primero Arcasdrea**

**Arcasdrea: Eh…eh… cof cof… esto parece presentación para miss universo -.-**

**Aiko: Pues obvioo si yo parezco candidata n.n … ok…ok dejen esos tomates... –mirando preocupada al publico**

**Arcasdrea: Déjame presentarme de una vez…**

**Aiko: Bueno bueeeno... tons hágalo de una vez sensei q ya me toi soltando**

**Arcasdrea: Pues bien este fic es una idea q me daba vueltas en la cabeza hace tiempo y que un día se lo comente a mi discípula… ella me contó sobre lo de los cocaleros y cómo ellos se aprovechan de la gente humilde del campo. Es un tema interesante de tratar y por eso lo hemos introducido como telón de fondo para esta historia q esperamos sea de su agrado**

**Aiko: Si... eso es lo mas importante… q la historia les guste y los enganche, de por si el tema es delicado, pero tratamos de balancearlo con un juego de edades y personalidades q hemos hecho en los personajes**

**Arcasdrea: Yo estoy reentretenida manipulando a los personajes con sus nuevas personalidades**

**Aiko: Y yo tratando de seguirle los pasos a mi sensei**

**Arcasdrea: Por eso estamos grabando todos los capi de la telenovela "la Tormenta" para ver si se nos ocurren mas ideas.**

**Aiko: SIIIIIIIIIII exaaacto! Exaacto! SANTOS ES MASO, UNA IDEA DE COMO TENEMOS EN MENTE A SANO EN EL CAMPO...**

**Arcasdrea: Ustedes sabrán q el personaje favorito de Aiko1504 y mío es Sanosuke "churrito" Sagara**

**Aiko: (suspira...babea...se desmaya...se derrite y se vuelve a solidificar)... si es ... SOLO NUESTRO NADIE MAS LO MIRE - saca un arma de quien diablos sabe donde**

**Arcasdrea: Así q advierto q las descripciones q leerán de él no son apta para cardiacas y hipertensas, pero como somos buenitas de dentro y con ganas, también daremos paso a las parejas de KxK y MxA, sin embargo, no se entusiasmen q el principal será Sanosuke (Aiko y Arcasdrea se postran ante un altar con una estatua del luchador callejero con el kanji aku en su espalda)**

**Aiko: Muuuy cierto sensei... bueno pa no hacerla larga... solo nos queda decirle q estamos poniendo alma y corazón en esta historia y esperamos su apoyo**

**Arcasdrea: Dejen un review please**

**Aiko: Y pues eso seria todo, un saludote acompañado de un abrazote a nuestras compañeras de Kazuko y gracias desde ya por leer el fic y el diálogo loco de sus autoras, cuídense mucho y esperamos sus opiniones, criticas, bombazos, demandas etc.**

**Arcasdrea: Pifias, ovaciones de pie, tomatazos, escupitajos, reproches, berrinches, caras largas, etc… aquí todo es válido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PUEBLO CHICO, INFIERNO GRANDE **

**CAP2: El juego del gato y el ratón. **

Por Aiko 1504 y Arcasdrea

Niños corriendo a su libre albedrío por las calles, ancianos con sus pipas en los porches de sus casas, mujeres comprando en los pequeños y casi inexistentes puestos aledaños, además de uno q otro camión destartalado transitando por la pacifica calle. Megumi aun no dejaba de admirarse la paz y tranquilidad q se respiraba en aquel pueblo, sus vidas eran tan simples y rutinarias, pero aun así ellos parecían estar contentos con eso, o al menos eso pensaba ella al ver las expresiones en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasa profesora Takani?... demasiado simple para su gusto – le dijo su novio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella

-¿Qué?... – volvió sus ojos hacia el joven – no para nada al contrario me parece agradable, oye ¿esta muy lejos la escuela? – preguntó tratando de no sonar preocupada pero la verdad ya le estaba cansando caminar por mas de 15 minutos bajo el ardiente sol

-Jajajaja en este pueblo apenas si necesitaras la camioneta Megumi, como veras no es muy grande y es simple llegar a cualquier lado – pero al ver como su novia limpiaba con su antebrazo su húmeda frente una idea lo atacó.

-¡Espera…! no corras… ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó sorprendida mientras era arrastrada hacia quién sabe donde.

Minutos después en un puesto artesanal….

-Dime que estas bromeando… - su voz era ácida y su mirada asesina

-Mmmm – Tsuna observaba a Megumi acariciando su mentón analizando lo que tenia frente a él – yo creo que se te ve muy bien eh – y con un golpecito ligero hundió el ala del sombrero, escondiendo así la furiosa mirada de la morocha

-¡ME REHUSO A USAR ESTO! – estalló en un grito acomodando nuevamente el sombrero para así poder ser vista – se me debe ver ridículo – dio un vistazo preocupado alrededor

-Ayayyy tan presuntuosa como siempre – el chico se encogió de hombros mirándola cansinamente – te queda precioso… a ti todo te queda bien – pero su novia aun tenia la mirada de niña engreída dispuesta a no obedecer – además o usas eso o te expones a una segura insolación – la profesora ya abría la boca para protestar pero el supo con q callarla - además de manchas en el rostro – dijo en tono de advertencia causando el efecto deseado; una expresión de terror en el delicado rostro de la mujer.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo… - dijo resignada tomando el brazo de su novio – ¿ahora si me llevaras a la escuela? – y le dedico una mirada cariñosa bajo el ala de su nuevo sombrero.

* * *

- ¡Y fue una completa injusticia tío! Yo de q tenia culpa en eso ¿DE QUE?... quien le manda a aquel viejo a usar bisoñé, yo solo tenia calor y encendí el ventilador, COMO SABIA Q CON ESO SE ECHARIA A PERDER ESE VEJESTORIO DE MAQUINA – explicaba sofocadamente mientras sentía su cuerpo en un vaivén provocado por el trote del equino bajo sus piernas

- Um... – respondía por enésima sin saber cuántas veces escuchaba a su sobrina explicarle el mismo cuento, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba por qué había aceptado hacerse cargo de una adolescente en potencia como ella.

- Tío… ¿ese es el pueblo? – pregunto repentinamente la muchacha girando y levantando apenas su cuello para ver a su tío jugar con aquella pajilla en su boca, cosa q por alguna razón le causaba irritación.

Sanosuke acomodó su sombrero para así poder divisar mejor, sujetó más fuerte las riendas del caballo y diciéndole a Kaoru q se sujetara, aumentó la velocidad del animal mediante un ligero golpe con el estribo en la cinchera del equino

Conforme se acercaban la ojiazul pudo apreciar mejor el lugar, bastante pequeño comparado de la gran ciudad de donde ella venia, pero extrañamente la imagen del pueblo se le hizo tan familiar. Sus recuerdos se detuvieron en aquel cuadro en la sala de su casa, una pintura q mostraba pequeñas casas con tejas rojas, caminos de tierra, con animales a la vista y rodeado de lomas.

Sintió como el caballo perdía velocidad, como el movimiento se hacia menos brusco y finalmente se detuvieron, frente a un gran reja.

- ¡Enishi! – gritó con voz potente Sanosuke provocando q Kaoru arrugara su frente pensando en lo civilizado que podía ser su tío.

A lo lejos un hombre alto, de cabellos grises y de buena musculatura se acercaba, montando un caballo bayo, que con su sombrero, similar al de su tío Sano, hizo una venia dándole la bienvenida al castaño y la ojiazul.

- No te esperábamos tan pronto – dijo el peligris mientras abría la entrada dándole así paso a los recién llegados.

- La próxima vez me haces el favor de contratar a alguien con un vehículo de por lo menos los últimos 30 años – respondió Sano, o mas bien gruño, sacudiendo las riendas sobre la cruz del caballo haciendo así que éste volviera a andar - le pudo haber pasado algo allí sola en medio del camino

Kaoru se sintió halagada ante la preocupación de su tío, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta q no había cambiado en nada, q seguía siendo aquel mismo gruñón, antisocial y poco delicado q siempre se retiraba temprano de las fiestas q su padre daba.

Siguieron trotando por más de 10 minutos en aquel camino rodeado de viñas, divisando a lo lejos una antigua casona estilo victoriano de dos plantas al final. En la puerta principal dos personas esperaban.

-Dame la mano – ordenó Sanosuke luego de q él se bajara del animal, ella así lo hizo y en menos de un segundo estaba ya con los pies sobre la tierra, cosa q agradeció.

-Señor Sagara…– una mujer castaña, con el cabello recogido en un moño y cubierto con una pañoleta blanca se le acercó apresuradamente seguida de un anciano de bigotes y abultada panza.

-Kumo hazme el favor de indicarle a Kaoru cuál será su habitación a partir de ahora – dijo severamente mientras le extendió la maleta fucsia de su sobrina.

-Como no señor – hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomando a Kaoru del hombro se la llevó con ella dentro de la casa.

-Señor, hace minutos recibí una llamada del doctor – el anciano seguía a su patrón con la mirada quien en esos momentos acariciaba a su negro y fiel acompañante equino.

-Qué quería – preguntó sin interés alguno mientras en su mirada un dejo de impaciencia aparecía – ¿se puede saber dónde rayos esta Dani!

-Ehh… si es por Kitsune no se preocupe yo la llevaré a las caballerizas.

-Dale un buen cepillado también y cuando aparezca Dani que venga a mi oficina, está dejando de lado sus obligaciones – finalmente Sanosuke retiró el sombrero de su cabeza dejándolo colgar en su espalda y entregándole las riendas de su amada yegua a Senzo - Bueno… y para qué llamó Tsuna¿necesitan más medicamentos en la posta?

-Ehh… no señor, al parecer ya llegó la nueva maestra y el doctor quería q usted la conociera.

-Ah – sopló molesto – no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, aquí en la hacienda si uno no esta encima no se hace nada bien. A qué hora llamó?

-Hace diez minutos, señor – respondió Senzo mientras acariciaba a Kitsune.

-Dónde dijo que estaría?

-No especificó, señor.

-Y tampoco fuiste capaz de preguntar? – recriminó el castaño quitándole las riendas de la yegua y subiendo a ella nuevamente – iré a la escuela, debe estar allá. Cualquier cosa me llamas al celular.

-Si, señor – respondió Senzo justo a tiempo antes de que Sanosuke a galope tendido saliera rumbo al lugar que había señalado.

Desde uno de los balcones de la hacienda Sagara alguien observaba la estela de polvo que había levantado la loca carrera del dueño del lugar.

-Tan amable como siempre – comentó de mala gana Kaoru volviendo su vista hacia el interior de su habitación, pero en su rostro enojado apareció una sonrisa de sincera felicidad.- TIO YAHIKOO- fue el grito de la muchacha al ver aquel muchacho en el umbral de la puerta.

-BUSU– exclamo él ganándose un berrinche de su sobrina – qué grande estas muchacha- se acerco a grandes zancadas para abrazarlas hasta estrujarla.

-Suéltame tío – le dio un empujón - ya no estoy para los juegos de antes.

-Oh discúlpame busu, no sabias que habías madurado ya – y sin mas le desordenó todo el cabello.

-YA SUELTAME – gritaba desesperada la pobre muchacha, mientras su tío no mayor que ella en tres años reía maquiavélicamente.

-Como extrañaba esto – sonrió el una vez la hubo soltado y observaba como ella se acomodaba el cabello frente al espejo de su, ahora, habitación – quieres ir a dar un paseo, creo q Sanosuke no se dio esa molestia.

-Mas tarde, ahora debo desempacar. Además mañana llegan el resto de mis cosas y debo dejar todo listo parea mi notebook… ¿Dónde esta la conexión a Internet?

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja – comenzó a reír el muchacho para la desesperación de la chica.

-De que te ríes tío?

-Qué aquí no hay conexión a Internet, busu.

-QUE NO HAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY – exclamó la muchacha con la vista desorbitada - COMO Q NO HAY INTERNET?

-Estamos a varios kilómetros de la civilización, busu, con suerte tenemos dos canales de televisión.

-LLAMA A MI PADRE, YO ME VOY DE ACÁ.

-No seas exagerada. ¿Dónde esta la Kaoru alegre q le gustaba jugar con los cerdos cuando tenias cinco años?.

-Tenía cinco años, a esa edad todo es magnifico – contestó la púber con los brazos en jarra – por lo menos dime que no iluminan la casa con velas.

-No, la electricidad llegó antes que yo naciera.

-Por lo menos escucharé mi música.

-Vamos afuera, ya veras que este lugar te gustara. Además hace muchos años que no vienes, muchas cosas han cambiado.

-Pues el tío Sano sigue igual de antipático, gruñón y mandón.

-Bueno… - se rascó la cabeza Yahiko - …el que nace chicharra muere cantando.

* * *

-Parece que tu amigo no vendrá, Tsuna – decia Megumi sentada en la escalinata de la escuela y observando el maravilloso paisaje de cerros, cerros y cerros.

-Así parece – contestaba él sentándose a su lado – te parece si mejor vamos a su hacienda y de paso vamos al pueblo por un refresco.

-Sí – grito con un tono desesperado, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto – aquí hace mucho calor, me estoy deshidratando.

-Vamos de una vez, antes de terminar de novio con una momia – rió este subiendo al mismo tiempo a la cabina de su jeep.

Prendió la máquina y en pocos minutos enfilaba marcha hacia el pueblo, justo iban dando la vuelta a una loma cuando por el lado contrario del camino asomaba la yegua negra de Sanosuke Sagara a galope tendido.

Frenó repentinamente a pocos centímetros de la escalinata del frontis y desmontó pegando un salto desde la montura.

-Tsuna! – gritó haciendo eco con su mano pegada a la boca – estás aquí!- pero como era obvio nadie respondió.

Lanzó un suspiro haciéndose el ánimo para esperar, suponiendo que su mejor amigo pronto aparecería. Apeo a Kitsune cerca de la puerta y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la vieja construcción, dando cuenta de unos que otros detalles que debería mandar a reparar.

Su madre, de estar con vida, lo reprendería por dejar de lado una de sus obras hacia ese pueblo. La señora Sagara fue la fundadora y benefactora de esa pequeña escuela y, por lo tanto, el legado de cuidar de ella pasó a manos de sus hijos, pero como Souzo, el mayor de ellos, dedicó su vida a la abogacía y la vida urbana, la responsabilidad cayó en el segundo hermano, es decir, Sanosuke Sagara. Sus otros hermanos eran muy menores para hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad. Por un lado, Dahiana, la única mujer del cuarteto de hermanos y tercera en sucesión, estudia Artes en el extranjero, específicamente Barcelona y además manifiesta una casi-aberración por la vida de campo,_ "El campo es solo para las vacaciones, después de la playa, obviamente"_ era la típica frase que hacia sacar canas verdes a su anciano padre. Por el otro lado esta Yahiko, el Benjamín de la familia, que aunque ame la vida de campo tanto como Sanosuke, aún es menor de edad para hacerse cargo de asuntos administrativos y económicos.

Repentinamente el celular comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Kitsune relinchara del susto, él la calmó acariciándole el cuello.

-alo… si con él…qué quieres Okina? – contestó seriamente reconociendo inmediatamente a su interlocutor – ya veo… está bien, voy inmediatamente – colgó de mala gana el celular.

-Bien Kitsune, creo q tendrás que aguantarme un rato mas – habló a su compañera mientras nuevamente se montaba en ella.

Espoleó y a paso de trote tomaron rumbo al pueblo.

* * *

-Hola Ainuki. 

-Doctor Tsuna¿Cómo esta usted? – lo saludo alegremente una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados.

-Bien gracias, mira… te presento a mi novia – respondió éste señalado a Megumi.

-Hola, mucho gusto, me llamó Megumi.

-La nueva profesora, no es así, mucho gusto…yo soy Ainuki – apretó efusivamente la mano que le extendía Megumi.

-Ves, te dije que todos sabrían que tú haz llegado – sonrió Tsuna ante la cara de sorpresa de Megumi, pues solo llevaba dos horas en el pueblo y todo el mundo ya sabe quién es.

-Las noticias corren veloz en este pueblo. Es como aquí nunca ocurre nada emocionante – comenzó a explicar Ainuki – cualquier novedad es la comidilla de todos. Y hoy le tocó el premiado a usted señorita Megumi.

-Ya veo – rió la morocha – pero dime Megumi, el señorita no me gusta.

-Está bien.

-Oye Ainuki¿Por qué no estas en la hacienda¿Qué te sucedió hoy?

-Bueno es que a papá no le tocaba ir, así q mi madre aprovecho de que le ayudara con algunas cosas en casa.

-O sea hoy es el descanso de Sanosuke – se burló Tsuna dejando a Megumi con un signo de interrogación.

-No se burle doctor – lo reprendió la muchacha haciendo berrinche mientras sus mejillas se ponían tan rojas como un tomate – se me hace tarde y debo irme, fue un placer conocerla señori…perdón, Megumi, je!. Adiós doctor Tsuna.

-Adiós Ainuki – le dijo éste observando como la chica cruzaba la única calle principal del pueblo.

-Por qué le hiciste ese comentario sobre tu amigo? – le pregunto Megumi para salir de la duda, mientras emprendían su caminata hacia el bar del pueblo.

-Es que ella es la declarada fans de Sano, por eso lo del día de descanso. Aunque él no la toma mucho en cuenta.

-¿Fans? – levantó una ceja, incrédula a lo que su novio decía – pues que el tal Sagara es el clon de Brad Pitt ¿o qué?

-Lamento informarte que soy hombre y no sabría decirte a ciencia cierta que tan atractivo es mi amigo… pero la verdad es que Sano así como las atrae las espanta – y se rió acordándose de quién sabe que cosa, que no hizo más que incrementar la curiosidad de Megumi por conocer al amigo de su pareja.

* * *

Miraba todo a su alrededor y a pesar que nada era lujosísimo, modernísimo, grandísimo ni ningún otro "isimo". No podía dejar de admirar por cada parte que pasaba, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Observó su ropa y no pudo evitar compararla con la gente que transitaba por la calle, eran totalmente distintas empezando por los colores que ella usaba, tan diferentes a los tonos opacos de los habitantes de aquel pueblo. Suspiró cansada, era la primera vez que sentía que estar a la moda no era nada beneficioso, allí no volteaban a verla por lo bien vestida que estaba, sino quizás preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien combinara colores como el verde limón y turqueza.

-Bueno busu como veras no hay mucho que ver en el pueblo… el verdadero atractivo aquí es el campo abierto

-Así parece ser…- respondió desganada- ¿por cierto a dónde vamos ahora tío? – dándose cuenta recién que no sabia a dónde la estaba llevando.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien… - respondió simplemente y le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad que solo provocó intriga en Kaoru

Detuvieron el paso frente a una tienda de abarrotes que a pesar de ser pequeña se veía lo suficientemente surtida, barriles de arroz y otros tipos de grano por un costado, estantes llenos de productos alimenticios, en el mostrador productos de higiene personal y sobre éste dos frascos de vidrio transparente lleno de pequeños caramelos.

-¡Señora Tokio! – gritó a viva voz Yahiko apenas puso un pie dentro del establecimiento

-Ahyyyyyy… tanto tiempo con tío Sanosuke se te esta pegando lo incivilizado – alegó Kaoru retirando sus manos de sus oídos se quejo la ojiazul - ¿era necesario que gritaras? – preguntó fastidiada

-Deja de quejarte busu – y sin siquiera mirarla despeino nuevamente los cabellos de la muchacha – que raro no hay nadie –murmuró para si mismo buscando con la mirada por el pasillo de las trastienda

-Mi madre no esta ahora Ya-hi-ko-CHAAAN – una figura pequeña apareció de la nada saltando detrás del mostrador, provocando una estrepitosa caída en el joven.

-Auuuush… ¡MISAO QUE CREES QUE HACES! – se puso de pie inmediatamente con un puño amenazador – Y DEJA DE LLAMARME CHAN O ES QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SOY MAYOR QUE TU

-Jajajaja lo siento mucho pero la verdad no me inspiras ningún respeto – le respondió la jovencita sin la menor cortesía mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Creo que mejor te sacó de aquí Kaoru, no creo que la comadreja sea buena compañía para ti – dijo dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse

-GRRR ¡A QUIEN LE DICES COMADREJA! – demandó golpeando ferozmente el mostrador frente a ella

-A quien MAS QUE AL PEDAZITO DE GENTE QUE TENGO AQUÍ – lanzándole una mirada de superioridad a la menuda chica que ahora era rodeada de un aura oscura y maligna

Los ojos de Misao se pusieron blancos mientras lanzaba una lluvia de latas de conserva sobre la cabeza de Yahiko quien de a poco volvió a caer al suelo

-¡Tíooo! – gritó angustiada Kaoru apoyando sus manos sobre sus mejillas

-No te preocupes ahora mismo lo revivo…- agitando su mano tranquilizándola - por cierto mi nombre es Misao Saitoh mucho gusto – por una pequeña puerta salio de su lugar e hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a sonreír

-Ah! igualmente mi nombres es Kaoru Sagara

Kaoru también hizo lo mismo y a pesar de lo agresiva que resultó ser la chica con su tío, le pareció bastante alegre y agradable. Era apenas un poco mas pequeña que ella, probablemente tendrían la misma edad y no solo eso, el trenzado cabello de Misao era casi del mismo color que el de ella, la diferencia estaba en el par de esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, un par de ojos bastante brillantes prueba de su alegría y vivacidad.

-Mmmm… oye y… cuando se supone que despierte - dijo lanzándole una mirada preocupada a Yahiko aun tirado en el suelo y con un conjunto de chinchones sobre su cráneo

-Ahhh es cierto… observa y aprende te puede ser útil – dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿Eh? – Kaoru parpadeó un par de veces aun sin comprender

Misao aspiraba todo el aire que su delgada y frágil figura podía contener mientras acomodaba sus manos alrededor de su boca

-¡TSUBAAAAAAAMEEE!

El cuerpo de su tío en lo más parecido a una película de momias vivientes, se levantó en un movimiento robotizado con las piernas rígidas y estiradas, brazos extendidos hacia el frente y el rostro tenso.

-Y ahora qué le pasa… - preguntó temerosa Kaoru observando a su tío marchando como soldadito de plomo – ¡Tío¡TIO A DÓNDE VAS! – exclamó alarmada viéndolo irse fuera de la tienda

-Es el "efecto Tsubame", nunca falla – dijo la pequeña Misao cruzándose de brazos y dándose aires de sabia.- JAJAJA – estalló en risas maquiavélicas

-¡MISAO POR FAVOR AYUDAME SE ESTA YENDO! – gritó desesperada la de la cola alta viendo a su tío robot ya en la calle.

* * *

-Así que aquí te diviertes los fines de semana supongo – dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz a su novio

-Eh… qué dices… los fines de semana es cuando más trabajo tengo… - aseguro ligeramente asustado

-Jajaja mira como te pones de nervioso – dijo observando divertida la expresión de su novio. – ya deja esa cara y entremos de una vez – lo jaló del brazo dentro del bar.

-Muy buenas tardes doctor – un jovencito saludo dejando de lado el vaso q limpiaba - ¿le sirvo lo de siempre? – preguntó amablemente

Un espigado y alto muchachito los recibió atrás de la barra, su piel blanca resaltaba sus grandes y profundos ojos azules y a pesar de su juventud, su mirada no mostraba el brillo de inocencia respectiva en un niño, su aspecto era mas maduro y su semblante un tanto serio.

-Ah! hola! qué tal Aoshi?… ehhh **n.nU**; no ahora solo sírvenos un par de limonadas bien heladas por favor – una gotita se deslizaba sobre su sien, el doctor evitó a toda costa la mirada de Megumi, pues sintió una corriente fría y penetrante a sus espaldas

-Lo de siempre ¿eh? – dándole un ligero codazo antes de tomar asiento en una de las bancas frente a la barra.

-Aquí tiene doctor… señorita – extendiendo un par de vasos de vidrio alto

-Por cierto Aoshi ¿y tu abuelo? – preguntó Tsuna sosteniendo su vaso

-Salio por unas diligencias al pueblo vecino, dijo que no tardaría en llegar… ¿desea que le de algún recado? – preguntó educadamente

-Mmmm no déjalo… Ah es cierto Aoshi déjame presentare a tu nueva profesora Megumi Takani…amor, este hombrecito frente a ti es Aoshi Shinomori

-Mucho gusto señorita Takani – el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Mucho gusto Aoshi – respondió sonriente Megumi

-Ten por seguro que será tu mejor alumno, Aoshi siempre ha sido el primero de su clase – dijo antes de darle un buen sorbo a su limonada provocando que la morocha mirara gustosa al joven de los ojos fríos provocando que un ligero rubor apareciera en las mejillas del aludido

-¿Cuántos años tienes Aoshi?

-Doce, señorita – respondió solemnemente.

-Bueno, pues espero que todos mis alumnos sean así de educados y estudiosos – comentó Megumi sin darse cuenta en el efecto de sus palabras

Aoshi concentró su vista en el vaso que llevaba secando ya más de 10 minutos sin atreverse a devolver la mirada a su futura profesora y Tsuna soltó un quejido en voz baja inclinando ligeramente su cabeza lo cual no le dio buena espina a la Takani.

* * *

-Debiste haberme avisado antes Okina, hablaré seriamente con Enishi no son las primeras quejas que tengo… No sé qué diablos hace con los camiones - se quejaba duramente mientras Kitsune iba a trote ligero tratando de no dejar a atrás al anciano que los seguía caminando.

-Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que ya han de estar llegando a mi bar las cajas de vino, así que no te hagas hígado joven

-De todos modos iré con usted a cerciorarme que todo este bien… vamos suba

-Glup…- tragó saliva - ¿con usted señor Sagara? – dijo el anciano notoriamente avergonzado

-O es que acaso prefiere seguir yendo a pata… - replicó escuetamente contrayendo ambas cejas

-Pues… no estamos muy lejos de mi bar… y…

-QUE SUBA… - su voz sonó notoriamente crispada al tiempo q le extendía una mano a Okina

Unos diez minutos después…

-Con que ahí estabas… por un demonio porque no me espero en la escuela – mascullo Sanosuke divisando algo a lo lejos. El jeep rojo de Tsuna se encontraba estacionado afuera del bar.

- Si se esta refiriendo al doctor le sugiero que apresure el paso señor porque…

Pero Okina no terminó la frase, Sanosuke observó como su amigo salía del lugar acompañado de una mujer con un sombrero demasiado grande para ella, se desesperó, al parecer estaban a punto de irse, aceleró el galope de su yegua, más una vez que el motor del jeep se encendió y partió supo bien que su cansada compañera difícilmente podría alcanzarlo. Irritado escupió aquella pajilla que había estado en su boca y acomodando bien su sombrero siguió su camino.

* * *

-¡TE DIJE QUE ERA LO PRIMERO QUE TENIAS QUE HACER! – se abrió paso entre dos campesinos – ¡ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA! AHORA ME PREGUNTARA PORQUÉ NO TENIA LOS CAMIONES DISPONIBLES… ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE LE RESPONDA EH! Que me fui de paseo con ellos ¡responde pedazo de IMBECIL…! – Enishi lo tomó del cuello de su camisa con fuerza elevándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo

-N..nn… no señor… yo lo siento, pero pensé que era mas importante trasladar la mercadería – los ojos del hombre denotaban terror de solo toparse con la mirada colérica de su atacante que aun no lo soltaba

-SEÑOR YA TERMINAMOS DE DESCARGAR TODO – otra voz a lo lejos interrumpió el pleito de aquellos hombres.

Soltando finalmente a su victima y lanzando un escupitajo a sus pies, el hombre de ojos negros caminó con paso decidido hacia el helicóptero apostado a pocos metros de donde estaban él y otro grupo de hombres. Enishi se acercó a la cabina del piloto y después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras las hélices del vehículo empezaron su movimiento y así el ascenso, mientras él se alejaba del lugar sosteniendo su sombrero q amenazaba en escaparse de su cabeza.

-Saquen los camiones de aquí y si quieren seguir vivos para mañana mas les vale q estos lleguen a la hacienda antes q el patrón… ASI QUE… ¿QUÉ ESPERAN MUEVANSE! – grito enérgicamente provocando respingos en los hombres que tenia a su mando.

-No creo q haya necesidad de armar tanto escándalo… lo importantes es q ya se envió la mercadería al helipuerto del señor Shishio… - habló tranquilamente la voz de un recién llegado mientras encendía un puro.

-Tal vez para ti no haya problemas… pero yo puedo perder mi trabajo y hasta mi vida si se descubre q estoy metido en esto viejo… - e ignorando al hombre delgado y de lentes frente a él, siguió su camino.

-Sino fuera porque eres realmente necesario no tendría dudas en encargarle tu muerte a…

Una tonada chirriante interrumpió los pensamientos del hombre del puro, soltando su primera bocanada de humor hurgó entre sus bolsillos encontrando así el aparato responsable de aquel sonido.

-Si diga… - colocándose el celular a la altura del oído – ahh pero q placer escucharlo… si todo perfectamente bien… hace minutos salio todo con destino al helipuerto… Ujum…Ujum de acuerdo yo me haré cargo no se preocupe joven…

_-Yo no tengo por que preocuparme_…- respondía una afable voz al otro lado de la línea- _si aquí algo falla el único q tendría q preocuparse seria usted… mas le vale todo este en orden_

-Estupido mocoso… - gruño el hombre de lentes observando despectivamente su celular como si tuviera frente a él a aquel joven q lo desquiciaba por tener mayor rango dentro de su organización.

* * *

- Que pena que se haya ido el doctor antes que usted le diera alcance – decia Okina sacándose el sombrero para dejarlo sobre la barra del bar.

- mm – fue toda la respuesta de Sanosuke, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las altas butacas frente al mostrador. Del otro lado Aoshi llenaba un vaso de whisky, que una vez listo lo dispuso delante de él. Sanosuke se lo tragó al seco – el vino no ha llegado, no me gustan estos retrasos en la distribución.

- señor Sagara, no se preocupe tanto. Si sus camiones no están disponibles, puedo esperar.

- ¡yo di la orden esta mañana! - gruñó Sanosuke golpeando la madera del mostrador con su puño y atrayendo la mirada asustada de todos los clientes del bar – préstame tu teléfono, llamaré a la hacienda para hablar con Enishi.

- aquí está señor – Aoshi entrego el aparato negro y viejo. Sanosuke marcó y esperó a que alguien le responderá del otro lado.

- Senzo…soy yo…dame con Enishi…- su voz era seria y neutra, pero luego de escuchar la respuesta de su criado al otro lado del auricular sus ojos se tornaron de furia - COMO QUE TODAVIA NO VUELVE….OKINA ESTA ESPERANDO AQUÍ EL VINO… YO DI LA ORDEN EN LA MAÑANA… ESTA BIEN…pero dile a Enishi q me llame al celular apenas llegue a la hacienda y que envié el pedido hoy mismo… no me importa que sean las 12 de la noche, EL VINO TIENE QUE LLEGAR HOY…ENTENDIDO? – sin siquiera decir adiós colgó el teléfono, pidió otro whisky que le fue servido de inmediato – tu vino llegara hoy Okina, no sé qué sucedió con los camiones, pero eso lo resolveré al llegar a casa – el licor lo tragó al seco nuevamente.

- muchas gracias señor Sagara – dijo el anciano ubicándose detrás de la barra – se servirá algo mas?

- No gracias, Buenas tardes, Okina – dispuso el sombrero vaquero sobre su cabeza y se retiro del lugar

- es un hombre muy desagradable – dijo Aoshi por lo bajo.

- todo desde aquella vez… pero eso ya es pasado, no vale la pena hablar de eso – dijo el anciano sirviendo dos jarras de cerveza para los clientes de la mesa cerca de la ventana.

* * *

Senzo corrió a las afueras de la hacienda al ver que un jeep rojo llegaba. Ese vehículo ya era conocido por ese lugar, el doctor Tsuna era gran amigo del patrón y uno de los hombres mas queridos en el pueblo.

-Buenas tardes Senzo.

-Buenas tardes doctor. Que bueno es tenerlo por aquí.

-Está el gruñón de tu patrón? – pregunto el muchacho - Mira que he estado detrás de él todo el día. Esto parece el juego del gato y el ratón.

-Pensé que estaría con usted, pues apenas le di su recado el partió a la escuela.

-En serio, yo vengo de allá.

-A lo mejor llego después q nosotros nos fuéramos, amor – comento Megumi atrayendo la mirada interrogante de Senzo.

-Oh! Senzo! Que mal educado soy – sonrió el doctor – no te he presentado a mi novia. Senzo ella es Megumi Takani, la mujer mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Mucho gusto señorita Takani.

-Es un placer – sonrió ella haciendo una reverencia, luego de esto le dijo a Tsuna – creo que deberemos marcharnos ya que tu amigo no está.

-Si desean pueden esperarle. Ha llamado recién señalando que viene hacia acá.

-Me parece perfecto - sonrió Tsuna y tomando la cintura de Megumi comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la puerta de la casona - así de una vez por todas conocerás a Sanosuke, Megumi.

-Esta bi… qué es eso? – algo repentinamente atrajo los castaños ojos de la mujer.

-Son las caballerizas señorita – señaló Senzo deteniendo su andar – desea conocerlas?.

-Me encanta…- pero la musiquilla del celular de su novio interrumpió su respuesta.

-Disculpen – se excuso éste y apoyando el aparato en la oreja continuo – dime Tae…ahora?...pero el doctor Genzai…ya veo….esta bien….iré, en cinco minutos estoy allá – apretó un botón para dar por finalizada la llamada – era Tae, surgió una urgencia en la posta…debo irme – le dijo a Megumi.

-Yo iré contigo.

-No amor…tú quédate acá…no demorare…además Senzo se quedara contigo. Cierto Senzo? – el anciano asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero tu amigo debe estar por llegar…no es muy edu…

-No te preocupes, Sanosuke es un buen anfitrión…sé que se llevaran bien, además yo estaré antes de que puedas decir _supercalifragilisticoespialidoso, _nos vemos – le dio un beso corto en los labios y se subió al jeep para desaparecer entre las viñas.

Megumi solo suspiro. Luego miro con una sonrisa que el anciano Senzo correspondió.

-acepta mi invitación a las caballerizas?

-Claro que si, Senzo – dijo ella encantada.

Ambos atravesaron una de las dos puertas de madera q conformaban la compuerta de entrada a las caballerizas, una vez dentro agradeció la fresca sombra provista por el techo de madera y calaminas aunque el olor era una cosa aparte. Caminaron por una vía central empedrada y a los costados se encontraban las cuadras individuales de cada caballo, cada una de estas provista de dos portezuelas la superior por donde los animales asomaban sus cabezas y la inferior q al ser abierta era por donde salían

-cuantos caballos tienen? – pregunto ella embelezadas con las criaturas q la observaban calmados. De vez en cuando se escuchaban relinchos, pero ella solo observaba atónita a esas bestias cuadrúpedas. Tan nobles y hermosas, como fieles.

-Hay 35 equinos. Entre caballos, yeguas y potrillos, además de los 5 q están por llegar – dijo el anciano haciendo referencias a las yeguas preñadas

-¿Todos son para labores de campo?

-No, algunos corren en el hipódromo, otros son de rodeo y algunos son simplemente para que los miembros de la familia paseen.

-Son todos muy bellos. – dijo Megumi observando a todas las cabezas equinas que asomaban al verla pasar.

-Si, es verdad. Aunque tengo un favorito, es hijo de la yegua del patrón. Su nombre es Medianoche.

-Que hermoso nombre - exclamó ella deteniendo sus pasos frente a un establo, donde el anciano Senzo le indicara que se encontraba aquel equino.

-Aquí esta Medianoche – abrió la puerta mostrando a un hermoso cuadrúpedo de pelaje azabache de porte elegante – es el caballo de la patrona Dahiana. La hermana menor del señor Sanos…- pero un ruido de cascos sobre el ripio del camino de la entrada a la hacienda le indicaba que un jinete se acercaba – iré a ver quién es… con su permiso señorita Megumi.

-Suyo… - respondió ella embobada con el animal que tenia ante sus ojos.

El jinete no era otro más que su patrón Sanosuke, así que apenas lo vio apresuró el tranco, pues supuso que no vendría de buen humor a causa del percance de los camiones y la distribución del vino.

-Dónde esta Enishi? – fue lo primero que dijo Sanosuke al desmontar de un salto

-No ha llegado, señor.

-Maldita sea, ve a dentro y llámalo a su celular. Dile que se venga inmediatamente – mientras decia esto le pasaba las riendas de Kitsune al anciano.

-Si, señor… pero debo decirle que…

-Dónde esta Dani? Ella tiene q estar aquí para recibir a Kitsune, no tú.

-Ella está…

-…en las caballerizas. – se autocontestó Sanosuke comenzando a caminar decidido hacia el lugar – Tú ve a llamar a Enishi como te dije!. – ordenó mientras se acercaba mas y mas a las caballerizas.

-Señor espere… - pero era demasiado tarde, la alta figura del castaño había desaparecido tras la puerta del lugar.

Apenas si tenía un pie puesto en el empedrado suelo cuando a lo lejos divisó a una mujer, entrecerró la mirada al mismo tiempo que reconocía aquel sombrero grande, era la misma mujer con la que había visto a Tsuna. La joven estaba frente a la cuadra de Medianoche, Sano siguió caminando sigilosamente, observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento tanto de la mujer como de la yegua, conforme la distancia se acortaba el rostro de la dama se le hizo familiar… sus preciadas vacas, aquella camioneta… la loca de la camioneta fueron las conclusiones de sus recuerdos.

Ajena a su entrada, la mujer no quitaba la vista del caballo, un hermoso pura sangre de pelaje azabache, estaba encantada con sus grandes y brillantes ojos. Sanosuke observó como la mujer elevó su mano, como si no pudiera contener la ganas de querer acariciar el brillante pelaje, sin embargo, el animal semi cerro los ojos y se alejo un poco de ella con sus orejas hacia atrás.

- Aléjese del animal. – escuchó una potente voz no muy lejos de ella.

Pegó un salto del susto por aquel grito. Miró a su diestra y encontró al hombre que en la mañana la encerró con su rebaño de vacas, donde una corneo su camioneta nueva y él ni siquiera había emitido un "lo siento". El hombre más grosero que hay sobre la tierra estaba ante ella.

-Usted!- le señaló acusadoramente con su índice, pues todas las imágenes de su incidente en la mañana se le venían a la mente para agrandar mas su cólera hacia ese sujeto. - Usted es el idiota de las vacas - grito con rabia - su vaca estropeó mi camioneta, debe pagar la reparación.

El grito sulfuró aún más el mal humor de Medianoche, por lo que un movimiento del caballo solo perceptible para el experimentado ojo de Sanosuke le advirtió que éste mordería a la mujer. En un rápido movimiento la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, atrapándola entre sus brazos, segundos antes de que Medianoche lanzara el mordisco. Pero Megumi no vio el ataque del caballo, sino que se cerró al empujón dado por el vaquero, que ahora la tenía abrazada, así que de un solo zarpazo lo obligó a soltarla.

-¡NO ME TOQUE IMBECIL!

* * *

LAS NOTAS DE AUTORAS:

Está bien, lo confesamos, la personalidad de Sanosuke Sagara en este fic esta inspirada en Pitufo Gruñón. Sinceramente no pedimos disculpas por si se nos paso la mano con lo gruñón, enojón, grosero, mal educado, mandón, dominante, antisocial, bruto, rudo… (si se saben mas sinónimos nos lo hacen llegar por Review, plis), pero es que realmente es muy divertido hacer este personaje. Vieran ustedes las miles de ideas extrañas y maquiavélicas que se nos han ocurrido para mas adelante – Aiko y Arcas ríen como Megumi – hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohhooh! – a lo lejos se oye un muajajajajajajajaa (aporte de Akari).

Bien, son las tres de la mañana hora de Chile y dos de la mañana en Perú y acabamos de terminar este capitulo, después de mucho debate y problemas de orden de ideas, logramos hacer trece paginas de Word… son muchas, así q por eso debimos dejar el final así…aunq es mejor por q lo dejamos en suspenso. (muajajajajajajaja).

Bien un beso a todas, gracias por sus review, en el otro capi le enviamos los saludos personalmente porq ahorita estamos con sueñito.

PERO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW, PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO O MEJOR SE BORRA DE (OJALA Q ESO NO SUCEDA NUNCA¬¬)

UN BESO A TODAS, LAS QUEREMOS MUCHO.

AIKO1504 Y ARCASDREA

PD: que duerman bien y que sueñen con Sanito (ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)


	3. Estiercol, Cueva y Propuesta

_**Pueblo chico, infierno grande**_

**_Capitulo 3: Estiércol, Cueva y Propuesta_**

_**Por Aiko 1504 y Arcasdrea**_

* * *

Buenos días niños y niñas – saludó un poco temerosa, pero con voz firme, era su primera clase en esa escuela y como titulada de pedagogía. Ya experiencia tenía de su internado o práctica profesional, sin embargo, no se pueden comparar. Ahora era ella contra un curso de nos más de 10 alumnos de 12 años cada uno. Todos la miraban en silencio, ese primer paso era el que de alguna manera decidiría su éxito o fracaso con ellos, el ser muy seria les acarrearía miedo en vez de respeto y si era muy alegre tal vez ellos hasta bailarían _Tap_ sobre su cabeza. 

- Buenos días profesora – respondieron poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.

- Pueden sentarse – señaló ella acompañada de una venia de cabeza, se encaminó hacia su escritorio donde una manzana y un ramo de flores silvestres la esperaban.

- oh! Quién me ha traído estos regalos? – preguntó con ojos emocionados a la clase.

Al final de la segunda fila de pupitres una pequeña de ojos verdes alzó la mano para responder, pero ni siquiera espero que Megumi le diera la palabra simplemente gritó desde su sitio: - fue Aoshi sama y Kenshin, profesora!

- Pues… Kenshin y Aoshi, se pueden poner de pie para agradecerles el gesto?

Inmediatamente desde la fila de la ventana un chico de melena roja se pone de pie con las mejillas sonrojadas, detrás de él un chico mas alto, y q reconociera como el nieto del dueño del bar, también se puso de pie – Arigato, son ustedes muy amables – he hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, los chicos respondieron de igual forma el gesto.

- ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña? – habló Megumi a la niña de la primera fila sentada frente a su escritorio.

- Tomoe Yukishiro – se levantó ésta.

- Muy bien Tomoe, puedes ir por un poco de agua para estas flores, por favor.

- Por supuesto profesora – y tomando el jarrito q le ofreciera la mujer salió de la sala. A los pocos minutos el jarro y las flores decoraban la mesa de Megumi dando un aspecto mas alegre a esa vieja sala.

- Por favor presten atención a la lista – ordenó Megumi abriendo el gran libro de clases, con su índice buscó al primer alumno de la lista y así comenzó:

- Ayakasa Minae

- Presente – niña de dos coletas castañas y ojos marrones, pecas en la nariz y sonrisa nerviosa. Megumi memorizaba las características físicas de cada uno de los niños y niñas de su clase, para luego poder llamarlos sin confundir.

- Miyazaki Rioma

- Presente – niño moreno, ojos negros y gorro gracioso. Memo: recordarle q se lo quiete al estar en la sala.

- Saitoh Misao

- Aquí profesora – niña de baja estatura, larga trenza negra, ojos verdes y cara alegre, sin duda es hiperactiva.

- Sagara Kaoru – "QUEEEEE S A G A R A"

- Aquí profesora Megumi – la reconoció inmediatamente, era la sobrina de aquel sujeto odioso, quien resultó ser el mejor amigo de su novio. De solo ver a la morena de ojos azules recordó aquel incidente en la hacienda de los Sagara

_**Flash back **_

- Aléjese del animal. – escuchó una potente voz no muy lejos de ella.

Pegó un salto del susto por aquel grito. Miró a su diestra y encontró al hombre que en la mañana la encerró con su rebaño de vacas, donde una corneo su camioneta nueva y él ni siquiera había emitido un "lo siento". El hombre más grosero que hay sobre la tierra estaba ante ella.

- Usted!- le señaló acusadoramente con su índice, pues todas las imágenes de su incidente en la mañana se le venían a la mente para agrandar mas su cólera hacia ese sujeto. - Usted es el idiota de las vacas - grito con rabia - su vaca estropeó mi camioneta, debe pagar la reparación.

El grito sulfuró aún más el mal humor de Medianoche, por lo que un movimiento del caballo solo perceptible para el experimentado ojo de Sanosuke le advirtió que éste mordería a la mujer. En un rápido movimiento la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, atrapándola entre sus brazos, segundos antes de que Medianoche lanzara el mordisco. Pero Megumi no vio el ataque del caballo, sino que se cerró al empujón dado por el vaquero, que ahora la tenía abrazada, así que de un solo zarpazo lo obligó a soltarla.

- ¡NO ME TOQUE IMBECIL!

- Manera de agradecer – gruño en un murmullo y luego dando una mirada de reojo al caballo le dio un ligero golpe en el hocico – ¿que hace aquí? – alzó la voz.

- ¡COMO SE ATREVE A HACERLE ESO AL CABALLO! – se volteó de manera agresiva y decidió salir de allí, pero el agarre fuerte del hombre en su brazo se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?. Usted no debería estar aquí. Quién la dejo entrar?

- ¿Quién se cree usted para tratarme de esa forma…? - se zafó del agarre con violencia - el dueño de casa fue quien me invito para que sepa… así que deje de molestarme o se lo diré para q le eche.

El vaquero no hizo ningún gesto en la cara, solo se limitó a observarla con seriedad, esa mujer lo creía un criado de la hacienda.

- A la única que tienen que echar de aquí es a usted… - y le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza - si no sabe nada de caballos, pues simplemente ni se les acerque – le espetó agresivamente

- Idiota – masculló ferozmente - AUN NO ME HA RESPONDIDO CON QUE DERECHO SE ATREVIO A TOCARME – dijo en tono belicoso

Sanosuke bastante contrariado con el escándalo que armaba la histérica mujer se replanteó el hecho de haberla salvado de la segura mordida del caprichoso de Medianoche, y comprobando una vez mas que el caballo de su hermana tenia un sexto sentido para con las personas desagradables, se volvió hacia ella para responderle.

- En primer lugar – amenazó con su índice levantado – deje de gritar… a los caballos no les gusta – con gusto vio como el aura agresiva de la mujer se mermaba ante aquellas palabras

- Aun no me responde – arguyó altaneramente Megumi viendo como aquel mal educado le daba la espalda buscando algo dentro de una cubeta en el suelo – por que diablos…

- …¿Porqué la aleje del caballo…? pues muy inteligente no es usted ¿verdad…? las universidades en la capital deben estar peor a cómo las deje – lanzándole una mirada de desdén y frotando la manzana que acaba de extraer de la cubeta en su camisa

- Mida sus palabras – dijo ácidamente fulminándolo con la mirada y pasando por alto el hecho de lo notorio que era que ella no fuera de ese pueblo – y responda de una vez si es q quiere seguir teniendo empleo

- A ver… - con una expresión que demostraba estar armándose de infinita paciencia – ve esto… DIGO ES UNA MANZANA EN CASO QUE NO LO NOTE… - vio como los labios de la morocha se fruncían – ahora imagine q la manzana es su brazo – luego de haber dicho eso acercó la manzana al hocico del equino y Megumi se asustó retrocediendo un paso al ver como el caballo mordía vorazmente y de una sola vez la fruta

- ¡ESA! – levantó la voz acercándose a ella - ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL LE ALEJE Y ME ATREVI A …tocarla…- dijo esta ultima palabra con un dejo de ironía – ahora hágame el favor y retírese de las caballerizas

- Usted no es nadie para darme ordenes – ella había querido irse instantes atrás, pero ahora que El era quien se lo ordenaba no estaba dispuesta a irse… simplemente no estaba dispuesta a obedecer.

- No me obligue a sacarla – y con incredulidad Megumi observó al hombre remangarse la camisa… ¿qué planeaba?

- ¡IGUAALADO! USTED ME VUELVE A TOCAR Y SE ARREPENTIRA HASTA ESTANDO DENTRO DE SU TUMBA – grito enérgicamente retrocediendo unos pasos al ver acercarse amenazadoramente al castaño

- Entonces salga… porque no pienso repetirlo – dijo casi en un susurro amenazador

- Un simple empleado no me va a venir a dar ordenes… así que el único que se larga de aquí es USTED… ¡oiga!… q... ¡qué cree q hace¡Ahhh! – sintió sus pies despegarse del suelo y toda su mata de oscuro cabello sobre su rostro - ¡SUEELTEME PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! – no sabia cómo, pero de un momento otro aquel incivilizado hombre la tomó bruscamente por la cintura y la apoyo sobre su hombro como si fuera un…

- …¡SACO DE PAPAS… ESO CREE Q SOY PARA ATREVERSE A ESTO! – movía con toda la fuerza que tenia sus piernas intentando liberarse

- Piense lo que quiera, pero usted no vuelve a poner un pie en mis caballerizas y mucho menos vuelve a tocar a mis caballos – dijo esto ultimo ladeando su cabeza y evitando así una peligrosa patada de Megumi

- ¿SUS CABALLOS? – ironizó la profesora – DEJESE DE IDIOTECES Y BAAAJEEME LE DIGOOOOOOO – dando fuertes golpes en la espalda de Sanosuke comprobando la buena musculatura de quien ahora la cargaba campantemente sacándola de las caballerizas

- Vaya pues si tan debilucha no es – dijo cerrando un ojo debido al último golpe propinado por la morocha.

- A DONDE ME LLEVA EH… - preguntó histérica mirando la nuca de Sanosuke, pero de pronto un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza y golpeó con más desesperación al "incivilizado" – ME HACES ALGO IMBEECIL… TE ATREVES A… - y una imagen nada santa atravesó su mente – ¡Q ME BAJES AHORA MISMO¡ HASTA DONDE ME PIENSAS LLEVAR!

Ya se habían alejado unos pocos metros de las caballerizas y se encontraban cerca de lo que parecían ser los establos pues un peculiar olor así lo delataba, los gritos de Megumi eran acompañados por los mugidos de los bovinos que se hicieron visible conforme seguían avanzando, así como el pestilente olor y no era para menos, con desagrado la joven observó que estaban caminando muy cerca a grandes montículos de estiércol y ni siquiera había una barda de contención.

Seguía golpeando la espalda del salvaje que la cargaba, no cesó en ningún momento de hacerlo, mas sus golpes dejaron de tener la energía q tuvieron en un primer momento, en un segundo de debilidad Megumi disfrutó el olor del salvaje a la llevaba en hombros. "_déjate de estupideces no ves q es un animal" _se auto-reprochó. Apoyó con fuerza sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de Sanosuke en un vano intento de safarse cuando un ensordecedor grito provocó q detuvieran su paso.

- AAAAAAAAAAH¡TIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO!

A continuación ante ellos paso una veloz ráfaga de viento, tanto Sanosuke como Megumi solo distinguieron una mancha marrón desaparecer frente a sus ojos

- Y ¿eso? - preguntó Megumi girando su cabeza lo mas que pudo para saber el origen de aquel grito

- Esa voz… - masculló Sanosuke y la chica notó un dejo de preocupación en sus palabras

- ONI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN…. ONI-SAAAAAAAAAN – otro grito acompañado del sonido de los cascos de un caballo se acercó a ellos

- ¿Yahiko qué fue eso! – exigió señalando con su mano libre a la ráfaga de viento marrón alejándose

- Oni-san KAORU MONTO A KARAPIRO – anunció Yahiko con angustia sujetando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo para así detenerse

- ¡QUEE! – gritó incrédulo Sanosuke dando media vuelta hacia donde terminaban las bardas para ver al otro extremo de éstas al gris caballo desbocado montado por su sobrina. Sintió su corazón encogerse y una horrible sensación se apodero de todo su cuerpo

- ¡IMBEECIL NO…! –Megumi sintió como la mano de él soltó su cintura y su cuerpo ser deslizado por el pecho de Sanosuke , para finalmente caer sobre algo que prefería no ver q era, pues con tan solo sentir el olor lo dedujo.

- ¡ONI-SAN! – exclamó Yahiko aturdido viendo como el castaño galopaba velozmente con su caballo y se alejaba de ellos.

- ¡Yahiko! – esta vez no fue un caballo, sino un jeep rojo el que se acercaba hacia ellos

- ¡Doctor! – grito Yahiko al reconocerlo

- Tsuna – farfulló al borde de las lágrimas Megumi, quien vio como su novio al reconocerla aceleró el vehículo.

- Meg… - su jeep se detuvo frente a un cúmulo de estiércol y se quedo de piedra con lo q vio… - ¿Q FUE LO Q PASO? ( **Ò.Ó)** – grito mirando de hito en hito lo q tenía frente a él. Su novia, su queridísima Megumi, sentada sobre una enorme y olorosa montaña de excremento. Sus estilizadas botas que definitivamente no eran para campo estaban embarradas de la consistente masa hasta el tope, incluso el jean q usaba estaba embarrado y sus manos ni q decir hundidas hasta las muñecas en el estiércol.

- Tsuuuna – gimió lastimeramente- ESE… ESE… - no aguanto mas sintió un escozor en los ojos y luego las lágrimas resbalaban a raudales por su terso rostro – ESE SALVAJE IDIOTA… MIRA LO Q ME HIZO – lanzando sollozos provocado por el llanto sin siquiera atreverse a limpiarse las lagrimas debido a q sus manos estaban muy ocupadas sirviéndole de apoyo

- Ahí viene oni-san… yukaata – dijo notoriamente aliviado Yahiko al ver en dirección contraria a Tsuna y Megumi, por donde a galope tendido se acercaba Sanosuke con una notoriamente asustada Kaoru sujetándose fuertemente a su torso.

- ¡EL!... ¡FUE ESE EMPLEADUCHO IGUALADO!... ¡FUE EL QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO TSUNA! – grito furiosa señalando al castaño que acababa de desmontar del caballo cerca a ellos– TIENES Q DECIRLE A TU AMIGO Q LO DESPIDA INMEDIATAMENTE – exigió con voz chillona sintiendo una vez más la presencia de lágrimas en su rostro.

- Pero Megumi… no puedo hacer eso – se excusó Tsuna ofreciéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie, aun tratando de pensar qué era lo que había pasado en realidad, era imposible que su amigo hubiese tratado así a su novia.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Tsuna? – replicó amargamente rechazando la ayuda de su novio ante lo que acababa de decir – ese tipo me trató como si fuera una vaca mas de su ganado… y ¡AUN PEOR¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedes hacer que lo despidan? – demandó al borde de la histeria

- Por la simple y sencilla razón señorita de que yo no soy ningún empleado – se acercó a ella con un gesto difícil de leer, sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente – yo soy el dueño de estas tierras y temo que no puedo despedirme a mi mismo – extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Megumi simplemente estaba sin palabras, sus ojos se habían abierto a mas no poder, su aliento se contuvo y su corazón golpeaba fuerte y lentamente su pecho, cerró los ojos lentamente frunciendo el ceño. Al volver a abrirlos notó que la mano de aquel detestable hombre aun seguía extendida, una brillante idea cruzó su mente, y retirando su delgada mano del estiércol tomó la de el y jaló con todas sus fuerzas.

_**Fin flash back. **_

Kaoru la miraba divertida, sin duda ella también recordaba el incidente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín, estaba avergonzada de que una de sus alumnas haya visto semejante espectáculo por parte de ella.

- profesora Megumi? Está usted bien? – preguntó curiosa la niña de ojos verdes y trenzas, la misma que saltara para señalar a Kenshin y Aoshi como los responsables de los regalos.

- Ehhh! – sacudió levemente su cabeza para salir del embobamiento – sí, sí estoy bien, solo recordaba algo. Bien sigamos con la lista.

* * *

- ¡Dani! 

- Ainuki! – contestó la aludida agitando el brazo en el aire al ver acercarse a su amiga hasta donde ella cepillara un caballo.

- Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Es que papá vino a ver el estado de las vides, así que lo acompañe, y además quise venir a verte.

- Eres muy amable, pero es obvio q no vienes por mi…si quieres saber… el patrón esta en el corral viendo a las nuevas reses con la veterinaria.

A Ainuki le brillaron los ojos por un instante, pero decidió rectificar para no quedar como mala amiga - y qué te dijo "mi koi" el otro día, por haberte desaparecido casi todo el día?

- obviamente me reto bien feo, ese hombre me da miedo a veces, es un ogro…. No sé cómo puedes estar tan loca por él – increpó a la castaña.

- "el amor es ciego" – se defendió Ainuki con cara graciosa.

- muuuuuy ciiiieeeego – ironizo Dani para ambas largarse a reír estruendosamente.

- DANI VUELVE A TUS LABORES - Enishi se acercaba a grandes zancadas hasta las dos muchachas – hola Ainuki ¿tu padre ya llegó?

- sí, señor Enishi, está en las vides del este.

- gracias….Dani luego debes sacar a pasear a Aucan… mira q el patrón lo quiere listo para cuando venga el entrenador a la tarde.

- hai Enishi-kun – dijo ella con corazones brotándole por los ojos y siendo mirada de reojo por su amiga.

- muuuuuy ciiieeeegoooo, no? Ay Dani chan…

- pero qué quieres q haga, él me gusta mucho….- se abrazaba a si misma con cara de ensueño - ay amiga somos dos chicas no correspondidas.

- yo no diría eso- sonrió maléficamente Ainuki - si seguimos luchando por nuestros amores ya veras que un día estarán a nuestros pies.

- eso será cuando las vacas vuelen o cuando tu amorcito Sanosuke sonría… mmmm….aunque creo que lo primero si es posible… ujummm – y sacó la lengua para molestar a su amiga, por lo que ambas rieron.

Después, Ainuki corrió hasta el corral, pero en el camino observó a lo lejos al hombre de los sueños de su amiga. Enishi, el capataz de la hacienda, hablaba por celular y por el gesto de su rostro no estaba muy contento al parecer. No le tomó mayor importancia y siguió su andar para ir al encuentro de Sanosuke.

- ¿cómo q la mercancía es mala! – gritaba Enishi mirando de soslayo cada tanto para asegurarse de estar solo – es de la mejor calidad… eso lo puedo asegurar…

_- el señor Shishio no esta complacido Enishi, Kanryu irá esta tarde a la hacienda conversar con tu jefe el señor desea que ya esos terrenos sean de él. _

- No creo q el patrón este dispuesto a venderlos… será un hueso duro de roer…

_- Tenemos métodos para esos tipos de hombres…- _una sonrisa nada simpática se escucho por el otro lado de la línea_ - … además solo intentaremos comprar los terrenos, si se niega emplearemos nuestro sistema para negocios… - _después de eso solo se escucho el tono del teléfono.

Enishi suspiró mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su jeans, el futuro a venir no era nada agradable.

* * *

- ¡SAGARA-SAMA! – Ainuki se lanzó al cuello de Sanosuke que se puso rápidamente de pie ante el estruendo con que apareció la chica. Okon q estaba a su lado revisando los dientes de un caballo, solo rió ante la escena, pues al ser Sano tan alto la chica estaba prácticamente colgando de su cuello. 

- Ainuki-chan, bajese de mi cuello – dijo de mal humor tomándola de los brazos y aplicando fuerza la bajó de su cuerpo.

- Oh! Sagara sama, no sin antes me des un beso – y nuevamente se lanzó al cuello, pero esta vez con el impulso besó la mejilla del huraño hombre – hola doctora Okon! Buenos días.

- Buenos días Ainuki – respondió la mujer inclinando su cabeza a forma de venia – Hannya¿cómo está?

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar doctora, ahora mismo mi padre se encuentra en las vides, revisando la madurez de la cepa Malbec. Según lo que dice este año la producción será de calidad, y en las otras cepas también.

- Me alegra oír eso, dale muchos saludos a tu madre – sonrió la doctora y volvió a su revisión de rutina, no sin antes emitir un _"con su permiso"._

- Okon, iré con Hannya… ¿necesitas algo en especial?– señalo Sanosuke acariciando la crin del caballo que la doctora revisara.

- Ve Sanosuke, yo me encargo del resto.

- Espera Sagara-sama – gritó Ainuki saliendo detrás del hombre que se encaminaba hacia las viñas – ¡yo voy contigo!

* * *

- Hola Kaoru – ese saludo la hizo caer en cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella. Era Misao, la niña que conociera cuando con su tío Yahiko fueron a visitar la tienda de víveres. 

- Hola Misao – sonrió ella, apagando a la vez su walkman. Para centrar toda su atención en la chica.

- y que tal tu primer día de clases? Te ha gustado la escuela? Y el pueblo? Cierto q es aburrido? Aquí nunca sucede nada, la llegada tuya y de la profesora han sido las únicas novedades desde hace mas de un mes… aparte de el incidente entre tu tio y ella en la hacienda… según dicen el…

- espera, espera!... como saben eso?

- este pueblo es muy chico Kaoru, aquí todo se sabe… incluso antes de que suceda – Misao rió a mandíbula batiente, solo logrando que a su interlocutora le saliera una gota en la cabeza

- oye Misao, y me puedes explicar eso del "efecto Tsubame"? – recordó el incidente en la tienda cuando Misao gritando a todo pulmón TSUBAME logro que su tío Yahiko se levantara y caminara como autómata.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TSUBAME es la hermana de Ainuki e hija de la señora Tae, q es enfermera del pueblo…y de quien tu tío Yahiko esta profundamente enamorado, por eso cuando grite su nombre él actuó de esa manera….jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

- jajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajjaja, creo q eso del Efecto Tsubame me ayudara en mucho jajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaj – rió alegremente Kaoru junto con Misao, pero añadiéndole un toque de malicia.

De repente un balón cayó cerca de ellas, que estaban sentadas bajo un árbol del amplio patio de la escuela, y que rodando freno junto a los pies de Misao. En ese momento se hallaban en recreo, por lo que todos los escasos alumnos de la escuela estaban jugando a su alrededor.

- Misao me devuelves el balón – grito Kenshin acercándose hacia las dos pequeñas. Así lo hizo Misao, entregó el balón en las manos del pelirrojo – gracias – y reverenció en forma de agradecimiento.

- Kenshin – habló repentinamente Misao antes de que el pelirrojo se alejara de ahí - esta tarde vamos a la cueva de las brujas para que Kaoru conozca.

- Pero solo seriamos tres, recuerda que la leyenda dice que…

- Invitamos a Aoshi, ahí hacemos los cuatro que dice la leyenda.

- No es mala idea – alzo los hombros al decir esto – tendríamos q preguntarle.

- ¿Qué es la cueva de las brujas? – pregunto recién Kaoru, pues por mas q trato de entender la conversación que entablaran esos dos, no supo de que coño hablaban.

- Es un lugar del bosque… y donde cuenta la leyenda se esconde un tesoro, pero solo cuatro personas deben ir a buscarlo, pues si lo hallan una de esas personas debe quedarse a cambio de que las otras tres se lleven el tesoro, sin embargo, nadie elige quien se queda, simplemente uno desaparece – decía Misao con cara de zombi y de manera fantasmagórica con dos lucecitas levitando, cada una a un costado de su cabeza.

- Kenshin¿y el balón? – se acercaba al grupito el chico q Kaoru identificara como el _serio_ de la clase, es decir el pelinegro de mirada de hielo.

- Oh! Sí Aoshi, es que Misao decía q esta tarde fuéramos la cueva de las brujas.

- ¿Y para qué? – pregunto concisamente el recién llegado

- Oh…que despistada soy – se recrimino Misao golpeándose la frente con la palma de una mano – no les he presentado a Kaoru…

- Al "chico rana" ya lo conozco – dijo la pelinegra indicando a Kenshin, pero mirando a su amiga.

- ¿Chico rana? – preguntaron Misao y Aoshi al unísono.

- Es que yo cazaba ranas cuando ella llegó hasta el riachuelo – aclaraba la duda Kenshin jugando con sus deditos índices y con la vista avergonzada clavados en ellos.

- Buen apodo te haz ganado – le daba de golpecitos cortos en el hombro Aoshi con un poco de compasión en la mirada – yo soy Aoshi Shinomori, mucho gusto – le extendió la mano a Kaoru quien con un poco de vergüenza respondió de igual modo. Misao hinchó los cachetes y su mirada se volvió tan fría y malvada que cualquiera pensaría q podía ser capaz de cortar un bloque de acero con solo verlo de esa manera. Kenshin dio dos pasos hacia atrás, como resguardo, ante la forma de actuar de su amiga, esa era la típica actitud de celos de la niña ante cualquier mujer, o en este caso niña, que se le acercara a su Aoshi-sama.

- ¿Y QUE DICE AOSHI SAMA? – Misao se colgó del brazo que estrechara con Kaoru en el saludo, por lo que el sacudón impresiono a la pelinegra, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo entender por qué su pequeña nueva amiga actuaba así – VAMOS O NO VAMOS A LA CUEVA DE LAS BRUJAS HOY.

- No puedo, debo ayudar a mi abuelo en el bar – se deshizo del agarre de la pequeña con delicadeza.

- Oh Aoshi, siempre estas trabajando…sé q el señor Okina te dará permiso – insistió Kenshin con su característica sonrisa, luego dirigiéndose hacia la mini cancha donde los esperaban el resto de los jugadores del improvisado partido de fútbol, patio la pelota q antes tuviera en sus manos – SIGAN USTEDES! NOSOTROS YA NO JUGAREMOS.

- ¡Bien! – dio un brinco de emoción Misao – entonces… yo le pediré permiso a tu abuelo, Aoshi-sama; en el bar nos juntaremos los cuatros después de la hora de almorzar. Kenshin tu llevaras la brújula, Aoshi la cuerda, yo algunas provisiones y Kaoru el agua. ¿de acuerdo?

- Seguro qué esta bien que vayamos? – preguntó Kaoru en tono vacilante.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE SI… Será una gran aventura, además yo conozco el camino como la palma de mi mano – aseguro Misao con un convencimiento en la mirada que ya se lo quisiera cualquier político.

* * *

- IR A CENAR! – chilló Megumi con preocupación ante la invitación de su novio. 

La jornada escolar había terminado hace media hora y ya la pequeña escuela estaba completamente vacía, solo quedaba ella que estaba ordenando y acomodando algunas cosas en su estante. Libros, carpetas, materiales, recursos didácticos, lápices, temperas y tantas otras cosas estaban desperdigadas a su alrededor, ella estaba cómodamente sentada en el suelo cuando su novio Tsuna llegó a recogerla, pues su camioneta aún estaba en reparaciones por la abolladura en el incidente con las vacas.

-aja! él insistió en que fuéramos a cenar a la hacienda hoy…

- … NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO – negaba violentamente volteando la cabeza de un costado a otro – después de lo que sucedió no quiero ni asomar la cara por ahí.

- Solo fue un accidente – Tsuna se mordió los labios para no reír con la imagen de Sanosuke y Megumi embarrados de estiércol que se le vino a la mente en ese momento – aunque…jaja lo que le hiciste a Sano, jajajajajajajajajjaa, fue m… uy gra…CIOSO, JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA.

- NO TE RIAS… fue venganza… él me trató de peor forma – se defendió Megumi mostrándose ofendida – además me mintió, se hizo pasar por empleado de la hacienda.

- no, no, señorita Megumi, usted fue la que creyó eso –apartando una pila de libros Tsuna se sentó a su lado – vamos, Megumi, dense una oportunidad…él nos invito amablemente.

- lo huraño que es… lo dudo, pero…. – lanzó un soplo con resignación – no me puedo negar a ti y _menoch con eshaa cada de pellito_ – y le dio un beso en principio tierno, pero que él se encargó en prolongar y avivar.

* * *

- TE DIJE QUE ERA A LA IZQUIERDA EN EL ROBLE MISAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritaba Kenshin rojo de rabia y con un puño en alto amenazante hacia la niña. 

- YO CONOSCO EL CAMINO ASI QUE NO ME CONTRADIGAS

- ENTONCES POR QUE LLEVAMOS UNA HORA CAMINANDO, CUANDO A LA CUEVA DE LAS BRUJAS SOLO TE DEMORAS 30 MINUTOS.

- POR QUE TU CON TU GRITADERA ME PONES NERVIOSA E HICISTE QUE ME EQUIVOCARA.

- Cuando dijiste izquierda… yo no gritaba COMO AHORAAAAAAAA

- YA CALLATE

- CALLAME SI PUEDES

- AHHHH CREES QUE NO SOY CAPAZ, AHORA VERAS LO QUE TE HARA LA GRAN MISAO SAITOH…. – y como leona al ataque se lanzó sobre un enfurecido Kenshin – ahhhhhhhhhhhh, suéltame Aoshi sama, DEBO MATAR A KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Aoshi sostenía a una chibi Misao del cuello de su polera, que no dejaba de patalear y lanzar mortales miradas hacia el pelirrojo.

- Cálmense los dos, así no resolveremos nada, Kenshin dame tu brújula - el pelirrojo abrió su mochila para extenderle un pequeño aparato no más grande que la palma de la mano. Aoshi lo observo por unos minutos, al mismo tiempo que girando lentamente sus cuerpo seguía la aguja de la brújula para hallar el norte – al norte queda la hacienda de los Sagara, al sur la cueva, por lo que iremos por acá – indico con su dedo índice hacia un punto al oeste.

- Pero no iremos hacia la cueva, Aoshi-sama? – pregunto Misao al percatarse que la dirección que indicara el pelinegro era de retorno hacia el pueblo.

- Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo buscando el camino hacia la cueva, por lo que cuando retornemos a casa ya será de noche…otro día haremos el viaje.

- Y todo por culpa de Misao – recrimino Kenshin mirando de soslayo a la pequeña que estaba pegada a un árbol y con el dedo jugando en la tierra.

- Lo siento, creí saber el camino – no quiso mirar a ninguno de sus tres compañeros, sentía vergüenza.

- No te preocupes Misao, Aoshi dijo que vendríamos otro día – Kaoru apoyo su mano en el hombro de la pequeña captando así su atención – el sábado no hay escuela por lo que podemos venir en la mañana… ¡todo un día de excursión!.

- Hai! – sonrió ante la idea, y refregándose los ojos se puso de pie para emprender camino con sus amigos.

- ¿Huelen eso? – se detuvo repentinamente Kenshin ya cuando llevaban varios metros recorridos en su marcha de regreso.

- Es el aroma del bosque Kenshin – dijo Misao al adelantarlo en la fila que formaban.

- No, no es eso… es como… huele a… ¿parafina?

- ¿parafina? En medio del bosque – murmuró Kaoru al tiempo que alzaba la nariz y así captar lo que supuestamente olía el pelirrojo.

- Shuuuuuuuu! Escuchen! – dijo Aoshi. Todos agudizaron sus oídos a la señal del pelinegro. Apartaron de sus mentes el trinar de los pájaros, el balanceo de las copas de los árboles con el viento, el crujir de la madera, el deslizamiento de las hojas a su pies…para finalmente, captar el ruido que le llamara la atención a Aoshi.

- Son voces de hombres… vienen de allá – corrió hacia unos arbustos Misao, Aoshi la alcanzó en pocos segundos. Apartando unas ramas ambos se sorprendieron de lo que vieron y cuando a su lado llegaron Kaoru y Kenshin tuvieron la misma reacción.

* * *

- señor Sagara, teléfono para usted – decía Senzo asomando solo su perfil a través de la puerta del despacho de Sanosuke – es el señor Souzo… 

- gracias Senzo, contestare aquí – alzó el auricular del teléfono que se hallara sobre el grueso escritorio – alo?

_- Hola Sanosuke, cómo estas gruñón amargado?_

- Si llamas solo para decir idioteces mejor corta, no tengo tiempo para tu humor.

_- Veo q estas igual q siempre_ – una risilla se escucho junto con ese comentario – _y como esta mi hija? _

- Salió con unos amigos de la escuela después de almorzar, debe de estar por regresar.

_- Primer día y ya tiene amigos… esa chica sacó mi personalidad magnetizante_ – Sanosuke rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Su hermano Souzo, a pesar de ser el mayor y un gran abogado, tenia la mente tan inmadura como Yahiko. Siempre bromeaba y gustaba de las fiestas, por eso prefirió quedarse en la ciudad antes de hacerse cargo de la hacienda a la muerte de sus padres.

- Llamaste solo para saber de ella? – interrumpió lacónico Sanosuke que no gustaba de perder el tiempo en conversaciones improductivas.

_- Por una parte si, es mi hija y ya la extraño…pero por otro lado,… te informo que me llamó Dahiana. _

- ¿Y…?

_- Puedes poner un poco mas de emoción a ese "Y…?" – _al pronunciar esto último deformó la voz acentuando el tono grave y neutro que empleara Sanosuke de forma caricaturesca – _es tu hermana que estudia en el extranjero y que no vez hace MUUUUUUCHO tiempo, ten un poco mas de consideración, hombre!_

- Dime de una vez qué fue lo que te dijo.

_- No hay caso contigo_ – suspiro incrédulo Souzo – _pues veras, ella ya terminó con sus exámenes finales de este semestre, por lo que llegara en unas dos semanas más por sus vacaciones… así que la acompañare cuando llegue, para visitarlos a ustedes por unos días. _

- Dahiana se quedara aquí o en la ciudad en sus vacaciones? – preguntó el castaño girando su sillón para quedar frente al ventanal que le mostrara todo el movimiento productivo de la hacienda, que a esa hora de la tarde ya comenzaba a menguar

_- Creo que se quedara aquí en Tokio…tú sabes que no le gusta el campo por mas de un fin de semana. _

- Lo sé… solo infórmenme en qué fecha vendrán para tener todo listo.

_- Claaaaro q si, hermanito. Dile a Kaoru que la llamaré a la noche, antes de que se vaya a dormir. Matta ne Sanosuke. _

- Ja ne Souzo – colgó el auricular sin dejar de mirar a través del ventanal – los hermanos Sagara juntos otra vez – se dijo así mismo en un murmullo, pero la puerta de su despacho se abrió, por lo que se volteo de manera rápida para ver quien requería de él.

- ¿Patrón? – la gruesa figura de Senzo estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, a una seña del castaño comenzó a caminar hacia él - disculpe que lo moleste, pero alguien ha venido a verle, dice que necesita hablar de negocios con usted.

- ¿Sabes quién es?

- No señor, nunca lo había visto por el pueblo... pero me ha dado su tarjeta – le alcanzó el pequeño rectángulo de papel - lo hago pasar?

- Sí – señaló el castaño sin apartar la mirada de la tarjeta de presentación – y que Kumo venga por favor, por si a este señor se le ofrece tomar algo.

A los pocos segundos que Senzo se retirara del despacho, entró un hombre alto y de impecable traje sastre. Ojos pequeños escondidos tras unas ridículas gafas que solo lograban acentuar más la delgadez del rostro. Con sonrisa cínica, para la percepción de Sanosuke, se acercó con paso firme hasta el castaño que de pie lo esperaba junto a su escritorio.

- Gracias por recibirme señor Sagara – le extendió la mano que fue estrechada con igual benevolencia por Sanosuke – sé que es un poco imprevista mi visita, pero me urgía hablar con usted

- No se preocupe… por favor tome asiento – le señalo un sillón equidistante a donde se sentara Sanosuke – de qué negocios desea hablarme, señor Takeda.

- Un hombre que va directo al grano, eso me gusta señor Sagara – amplio la sonrisa Kanryu mientras posicionaba el maletín que trajera consigo a un costado del sillón – por algo esta hacienda tiene el renombre que se ha ganado.

- No creo que haya venido solo a halagarme – espetó Sanosuke, ocultando la desesperación por saber qué diablos deseaba ese hombre.

- Claro que no – levantó su maletín, posicionándolo sobre su regazo para mostrar el contenido del maletín que no era mas ni menos que fardos y fardos de billetes – yo he venido para comprar su hacienda.

* * *

**_NA: (y si cada vez sonmas impertinentes y revoltosas)_**

**Aiko:** Nadie sabe lo suavecito q es el estiércol hasta q cae en el jojojo una lección q aprendieron en este cap mi guapísimo sano y meg

**Arcasdrea:** Y por lo q tu dices también te toco baño de excremento alguna vez en tu vida o en una vida pasada jajaja

**Aiko:** Vidas pasadas mi fic jojo noc olviden de leerlo... ah weno respecto a lo otro pues si no de cuerpo entero pero me fui con todo y bota hasta un cerro de esa cosa olorosa puchis .

**Arcasdrea:** Guiki no quería explicaciones, con un si bastaba y gooool por tu fic jajaja

**Aiko:** ayyy noc q mas decir **x.x**

**Arcasdrea:** Pues no se yo tb estoy mutis , es q escribir este fic nos dejo con la motoneurona mas estrujada q toalla después de la centrifuga , además q el encuentro q tuve ayer con monika dono y Yuki fue muy agotador

**Aiko:** no sabia q era agotador vaciarse el bar de la casa sensei

**Arcasdrea:** ¡NO VACIAMOS EL BAR¿QUE SE CREEN Q SOMOS?

YA TE DIJE Q TUVIERAS MAS RESPETO CON TU SENSEI (un shinai cae sobre la cabeza Aiko

**Aiko:** Auush **T.T** … por eso mismo usted es mi sensei y me recuerda mucho a Hiko sensei ven hasta se parecen jojoo sobre todo en lo de la bebida

**Arcasdrea:** baka deshi

**Aiko:** jojojo

**Arcasdrea:** en fin, demos esto por finalizado q ya nos extendimos

**Aiko:** ok ok... regresemos al fic no nos desviemos... pues ya se encontraron nuestros queridos protagonista y nuestro lindos y pequeños co- protagonistas

**Arcasdrea:** los malos aparecen, los futuros personajes anuncian arribo, ósea esto se esta cocinando bien

**Aiko:** no le falta sal... ñam ñam

**Arcasdrea:** y creo q pimienta **xD,** bueno como decía se viene lo bueno, espero nos tengan paciencia para esperar

**Aiko:** Sii las cosas se pondran mas interesantes conforme esto avanze jejeje

**Arcasdrea:** si supieran hohoho

**Aiko:** AASI Q YA SABEN NO DEJEN DE LEERLO (esto porsiacaso en una amenaza...) esperamos sus reviews besitos y abrazos pa todos

**Arcasdrea:** Sayonara omae no tomodashis


	4. La cena y otra hierbas

**Declaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, solo los utilizamos para dar rienda suelta a nuestra pervertida imaginación. **

_** Las autoras.**_

* * *

_**Pueblo chico, Infierno grande.**_

_**Capitulo numero cuatro: "La cena y otras hierbas".**_

_**By: Aiko 1504 y Arcasdrea**_

- Hem… - el delgaducho hombre hubiera jurado ver una sonrisa aparecer en el rostro del huraño castaño – pues ahora qué bicho les pico a los citadinos? – se pregunto en voz alta Sanosuke, mirando sin ningún interés el dinero que se le ofrecía.

- ¿Eh? – murmuro sin comprender – me temo que no lo estoy entendiendo señor?

- Que no es el primero que viene, señor Takeda – le aclaró acomodándose mejor en su silla – y le voy a decir lo mismo que al resto… - se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y pronunciando acentuadamente cada palabra respondió – gracias…. Pero no

Sanosuke no supo por qué, pero sintió cierta clase de satisfacción al ver como la sonrisa falsa de aquel hombre se transformaba en un gesto adusto.

- Sabe de cuánto dinero estamos hablando señor Sagara? – preguntó como quien ofrece una última oportunidad de vida a su victima, más el castaño frente a él, apenas si paseó la mirada por el contenido del maletín

- Claro… debo admitir que de todas, su oferta es la más generosa…. por decirlo de algún modo, pero aun así… NO – levantó un poco el tono de su voz al ver la boca de Kanryu abrirse en un intento de argumentar algo a su favor.

La desesperación se comenzó a manifestar en Takeda, no demoró en sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y paseárselo por la frente, acto que desesperó un poco a Sanosuke, pues la conversación hace mucho tiempo, por lo menos de su lado, que estaba concluida.

- Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer - se puso de pie el vaquero - le agradezco el interés en estas tierras, pero para mi son más que muchos billetes – por un breve momento Sanosuke le dio la espalda mientras observaba el paisaje desde su ventana.

Todo el tenso ambiente formado entre ambos se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un celular. El castaño levantó una ceja al ver que al tercer repique del aparato Takeda no contestaba… algo de todo eso no le inspiraba confianza. De por si ya era extraño el repentino interés de tanta gente en su hacienda, y ahora aquel tipo, que para su gusto resultaba demasiado sospechoso, incrementó su desconfianza ofreciendo tal cantidad de dinero. Él sabía muy bien que su hacienda no valía tanto, por lo menos no esa fuerte suma de dinero.

- ¿No piensa responder? – le preguntó al nervioso hombre

- Es mi hijo… a de ser por una tontería – volvió a sonreírle, aunque esta vez aquel aire de preocupación no ayudaba mucho

- Llamaré a Senzo para que lo acompañe a la salida – señaló Sanosuke, para dejarle más que claro a Takeda que la visita acababa ahí.

- S…ssi gracias, es usted muy amable – en medio de la conversación el sonido del celular seguía, ante la mirada inquisidora de Sanosuke, Kanryu sólo atinaba a sonreír nerviosamente. Aunque maldecía internamente a quien lo llamaba, pues sabía perfectamente quién era el indeseable. Aquel mocoso de gesto impasible. ¿Acaso no había que lo llamaría en la noche?

* * *

- ¡LUCES¡VIDA¡CIVILIZACION! – corría mientras gritaba, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, y caía de rodillas al suelo, atrás de ella tres personitas sentían una redonda y pesada gota resbalar sobre sus sienes, preguntándose si la ojiazul llegaría al punto de besar la tierra.

- Etto… sí Kaoru-chan, ya llegamos – se atrevió Misao a darle palmaditas en el hombro y ayudarla a ponerse de pie – ves lo qué causas Kenshin – dirigiéndole miradas acusadoras de reojo al pelirrojo, quien cambió drásticamente su amable sonrisa a una mirada fría, escoltada por la aparición, desde la nada, de unos ojos dorados

- ¡COMO QUÉ LO QUE CAUSO…!!. – exclamó enérgico yendo hacia Misao que ya le estaba sacando la lengua y haciendo gestos, de lo mas raros, con su cara

- Ya!… tranquilícense los dos – dijo el siempre sereno Aoshi, mientras sostenía a Kenshin de su camisa y a Misao de su trenza – señorita Kaoru, conozco a estos dos… no pararan hasta sacarse un ojo – mirando con resignación al par que peleaba - lo mejor será dividirnos, yo llevaré a Misao a su casa, y estoy seguro de que Kenshin no tendrá problemas en acompañarle a usted a la hacienda Sagara.

Como si hubieran sido palabras mágicas, la pelea entre Kenshin y Misao se detuvo, el primero notoriamente sonrojado y la última mirando ilusionada al más alto del grupo.

- Bueno entonces será mejor ir avanzando de una vez, conozco al señor Sagara y no le gustara ver que llegué a estas horas – Kaoru de pronto se sintió nerviosa, no sabia con exactitud cuál era la distancia desde donde estaban hasta la hacienda, pero sabia que aun así era un camino corto.

Kenshin le hizo un gesto de reanudar su camino hacia la hacienda, una vez Misao y Aoshi hubieron enfilado hacia el pueblo. Kenshin llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Kaoru miraba los árboles dispuestos en su andar. El silencio era turbador entre los dos mocosos, por lo que el pelirrojo fue el primero en lanzar la palabra.

- Cansada?

- Sí

- Quieres agua?

- Por favor.

Le entregó la botella que tuviera en su mochila, que la chica se encargó de beber casi sin consideración, pero al darse cuenta de la turbación en la mirada del chico, se sonrojo y le devolvió la botella.

- Lo siento… tú también debes beber.

- No te preocupes… no tengo sed.

- Y otra vez el silencio. Kenshin guardó la botella, ante la insistente mirada de la niña, que adelanto unos pasos por delante de él.

- Cuánto falta?

- No mucho, la hacienda esta cerca… su tío no la castigara, si eso la preocupa.

- Él no me manda… él solo se hace cargo de mi por este tiempo…

- Por qué dejo la ciudad? Por qué vino a vivir con su tío?

- A ti no te importa – Kaoru volteó a mirarlo con soberbia. Kenshin bajo el rostro y pidió perdón.

Y silencio de nuevo, pero mas turbador y tenso que los anteriores.

- Bueno… hemos llegado – anunció Kenshin, cuando después de algunos minutos de caminata, se vio la gran alameda que conducía desde el portón central hasta la casona de la hacienda misma.

- Si… - suspiro cansada Kaoru. Pero segundos después, apura el paso hasta convertirlo en un leve trote, alejándose del estático Kenshin que solo la veía partir.

- Buenas tardes señorita Kaoru – dijo en un murmullo el muchacho, antes de girar sobre sus talones y emprender caminata en dirección contraria.

* * *

- Adelante – Senzo les abría la puerta con su vitalicia sonrisa – el señor Sagara debe estar por bajar, ustedes fueron más que puntuales – se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar al doctor y la profesora que habían llegado con media hora de antelación. 

- La culpa la tiene el reloj "del doctor". Lo tiene adelantado quince minutos – se excuso Megumi, dándole su chaqueta a Senzo.

- No se preocupe señorita. El patrón gusta de la puntualidad.

- Te lo dije – señalo Tsuna a su favor – mejor antes, que después o Sano será un ogro.

- Y no lo es ya a tiempo completo? – pregunto con sarcasmo la profesora, arrancando una modesta sonrisa del anciano mayordomo y una mirada suplicante por parte de su novio, de que se guardara sus opiniones por esa noche.

Tsuna, abrazando la cintura de Megumi, la condujo hasta la biblioteca, pues como _"Pedro por su casa"_ que era, sabia muy bien que era allí donde Sanosuke recibía a sus _"visitas cercanas"._

Megumi se impresionó por la elegancia del lugar. Solo había podido conocer el exterior de la hacienda en su última y única visita.

Es que después del bochorno (léase estiércol), solo exigía como histérica a Tsuna que la sacara de ahí, luego de que Sanosuke (enfundado hasta más arriba de la cintura de excremento) le había gritoneado que era una bruja neurótica, y es el único apelativo decente, que podemos señalar. Pero ya que estamos en las acusaciones, las palabras profesadas por la pelinegra, tampoco eran de las más santas. Así que antes de que se declarara la Tercera Guerra Mundial, Tsuna optó por lo más sano: meter a Megumi en el auto y apretar el acelerador.

"_Soldado que arranca sirve pa' otra guerra"_.

Recorrió con la vista cada rincón de la estancia, cada libro, cada mueble de madera labrada, cada sillón o sofá de cuero color moro; pero su vista definitivamente se detuvo en el cuadro que imperaba en esas gruesas paredes.

- Es la señora Sagara, la madre de Sanosuke – aclaró Tsuna, al ver el interés de su novia por la pintura.

- Es muy bella – señaló la chica admirando la belleza de aquella mujer.

- Era hermosa… murió hace siete años. Ese cuadro fue pintado tres meses antes de su muerte – Tsuna y Megumi reconocieron inmediatamente la ronca voz que, a sus espaldas, irrumpía con esa explicación.

- Sanosuke! – Tsuna saludó al castaño.

Megumi sólo observo como éste se les acercaba en repentina cámara lenta. El vaquero de las vacas y el estiércol, todo sucio, sudoroso y desprolijo, había sido reemplazado por un hombre guapo y bien vestido, con una camisa gris (con dos botones sin abrochar) y pantalones de tela negro a conjunto con unos elegantes zapatos de cuero.

También estaba limpio, perfectamente afeitado y peinado hacia atrás; y sin el sombrero, descubrió que sus ojos eran impresionantes, de color común eso si, pero fieros, enigmáticos y seguros. Eso era lo impresionante. Además iba exquisitamente perfumado. Un embriagante aroma a madera, tal vez ámbar, o jengibre, o sándalo, o cedro, qué importaba, era delicioso. Basta y sobra.

Atractivo ya era, este comentario era más que reconocido por Megumi desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero nunca seria declarado. (N/As: Nunca?)

- Buenas noches señorita Megumi – Sanosuke le extendió la mano para estrechársela. Megumi respondió por inercia más que por conciencia, pero es que el castaño se veía arrebatador. Lo observaba de arriba a abajo, sabia que Sanosuke le hablaba, pero no lo oía, solo veía como movía los labios.

- Espero que esta noche su pensamiento hacia mi cambie – "_pues créame que de alguna manera ya lo hizo" _habló el subconsciente de Megumi, al lograr ésta entender QUÉ le hablaba el castaño- usted es la novia de mi mejor amigo y no deseo que el altercado empañe nuestra amistad.

- No te preocupes Sanosuke, hoy será una velada deliciosa – lo palmeó Tsuna en el hombro – no es así querida?

- Claro que sí – respondió la pelinegra como despertando de un sueño, incluso sacudió ligera e imperceptiblemente la cabeza – espero que me perdone el haberlo jalado al estiércol, pero…

- No se preocupe, entiendo su arrebato – el castaño le dio la espalda para dirigirse al bar y ofrecerle unas bebidas a sus invitados, no le gustaban las conversaciones largas. Sin embargo, la palabra "arrebato", aun danzaba en la cabeza de la pelinegra con amenazante futuro.

- ¿arrebato? – escupió al decirlo, pues no le agrado mucho el tono empleado por el castaño. Por algo enarcó la ceja, también.

Tsuna se puso en alerta y, viendo tormenta a la vista, irrumpió en el campo visual de la mujer:- oe…etto… querida, haz visto la terraza de esta biblioteca?, es impresionante la vista de la hacienda desde allí – y a empujones leves la sacó de la habitación.

- Era demasiado perfecto para ser real – susurro Megumi.

- Qué haz dicho? – pregunto Tsuna acercando el oído a la boca de su novia.

- He dicho que tu amigo es un grosero… me trata como si fuera una inmadura…

- De dónde haz sacado eso? – con incredulidad Tsuna ya pensaba que Megumi se estaba volviendo paranoica – ni que Sano tuviera algo en contra tuya y este armando un complot… solo ha dicho que entiende el arrebato que tuviste en jalarlo al estiércol, después de que él lo hiciera contigo. Solo una venganza…

- Tú también?.

- Yo que?!

- Tú también me tratas de inmadura.

- Yo no he dicho eso. Solo he dicho lo que ha dicho Sano.

- Estás de su parte?

- De ninguno. Prefiero el anonimato – señaló burlón.

- Deberías defenderme por lo que me dijo en vez de lavarte las manos - se hecho un mechón de pelo hacia atrás. Un gesto muy propio de ella, lo usaba inconscientemente para demostrar superioridad, soberbia y orgullo.

- No ha dicho nada inapropiado. Vez cosas donde no las hay.

- Me dices loca?!.

- Aquí vamos otra vez – Tsuna rodó los ojos hacia el cielo en un gesto de pedir clemencia a Dios.

- Contigo no se puede hablar. La junta con ese vaquero te esta haciendo mal.

- Megumi… por favor… trata de llevarte bien con Sano, hazlo por mí… siiiiiiiiiii???? – imploró con cara de perrito recién nacido, último recurso de un hombre para apaciguar la ira de una mujer.

- Ahhhh!!!! – suspiró cansada, ella tampoco deseaba pelear por un tercero que ni valía la pena. (N/As: según quién? #¬¬) – está bien, pero una palabra más de ese sujeto que atente contra mi y no respondo. Te lo advierto, Tsuna.

- Hasta lo golpearé si fuere así – y sonriendo con vehemencia la beso, para sellar esa seudo-reconciliación. Entraron luego a la biblioteca, donde más gente los esperaba además de Sanosuke.

- Tsuna… que gusto me da verte… - se levantaba Hannya para saludar a los recién llegados. A su lado Tae, su esposa, trataba de que Ainuki dejara en paz a Sanosuke, que se dedicaba a beber de su whisky escondido tras el escritorio. Bueno en realidad, solo estaba sentando en su silla de cuero y evitaba la insistente conversación de la chica.

- Hola Hannya – estrecho su mano – te presento a mi novia, Megumi Takani.

- Si, ya sé… Tae me habló de ella.

- No lo dudo – dijo el doctor lanzando una mirada entre burlona y asesina a su enfermera.

- Un gusto, soy Hannya, el vitivinícola de esta hacienda – se presento el hombre saludando de mano a la profesora – soy el esposo de Tae y estas son mis hijas, Ainuki y Tsubame – inmediatamente presentadas, la chicas se acercaron a la pareja. Obviamente Megumi con Ainuki ya se conocían, por lo que solo Tsubame se presentó con más formalidad.

En ese momento ingresaba Yahiko a la biblioteca, cuya gran sonrisa cambió a una mueca de turbación al ver a Tsubame en el lugar. Todos pasaron por alto esa repentina reacción del muchacho, excepto Megumi, que al no estar enterada del amor que le profesaba Yahiko a Tsubame, creyó que al muchacho le había dado una baja de presión por lo pálido que se puso. Tsuna la puso al tanto, así que solo disfrutó de cómo Hannya, el mismo Tsuna y Tae lo molestaban.

Al poco tiempo se les unió Kaoru, que bajaba de su baño, después de su larga jornada de caminata hacia la Cueva de las Brujas.

Sanosuke hizo las presentaciones de rigor de su sobrina hacia sus invitados. Ella amablemente saludo a todos, de acuerdo a como su tío le iba señalando. Una cosa que extraño a Megumi fue como tío y sobrina se relacionaban de manera distante, ya que Yahiko (quien también es su tío) inmediatamente la vio le preguntó sobre su excursión, en cambio Sanosuke, solo se limitó a presentarla. Además, durante el resto de la velada no estableció ningún tipo de conversación con ella. Es mas, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra para pedirle la sal durante la cena.

Hablando de ésta, luego de los aperitivos en la biblioteca, Kumo, el ama de llaves, los llamó a la mesa.

- Y cómo van los preparativos para la competencia de Doma y Destreza de este año? – pregunto Hannya al momento de servir la carne y ensaladas varias.

- Todo en orden – contesto Sanosuke encabezado la mesa – muchos criadores me han confirmado asistencia… así que espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior.

- Supongo qué también participara? – pregunto Ainuki con ojos acuosos.

- Por supuesto – contesto seco, mientras con un gesto el indicaba a Kumo que sirviera el vino.

- De qué competencia se trata? – preguntó Kaoru alzando una ceja.

- Es así como un rodeo americano… pero aquí solo hay dos competencias: Doma, donde el jinete que dure más tiempo arriba de un caballo encabritado gana, y Destreza, donde los jinetes deben ejecutar una serie de ejercicios para demostrar su pericia en la montura – explicó Yahiko.

- Así es, y tu tío Sanosuke la organiza, además de ganarla – se burló Tsuna.

- Cómo así? – insistió la chiquilla. A pesar de ser pariente muy cercana del castaño había muchas cosas que desconocía de él.

- Que no hay jinete que aguante más que él en la Doma, ni nadie que lo supere en Destreza cuando monta a Kitsune – dijo Yahiko con una mueca que no se sabía si era burla o en serio.

- Esa es una yegua muy hermosa – señaló Tae con admiración.

- Un poco indomable en principio, pero Sanosuke supo hacerla obedecer.

- Ya dejen de hablar de mi – sentenció el castaño – mejor pregúntenle a la profesora cómo ha sido su estancia aquí.

- Gracias por notarlo – murmuró Megumi con intención de ser escuchada.

Todos, a excepción de Kaoru que sonrió por lo bajo, se miraron entre si.

- Le ha gustado el pueblo? – se apresuró a preguntar Tsubame, para distender el ambiente.

- Mucho… lamentablemente mi primer día no fue del más agradable… como en todo lugar siempre hay algunas personas desagradables – mientras dijo esto miró fijamente al castaño – pero… en general todos han sido maravillosos conmigo, el pueblo me ha encantado, es mas hermoso de lo que me había dicho Tsuna.

- Y la escuela?... qué tal su primer día? – pregunto Yahiko, que miraba de reojo a su hermano para ver sus reacciones. Pero como siempre, éste no demostraba más que seriedad en el rostro, y esto tenía inquietos a todos en la mesa.

- Los niños son espectaculares, me recibieron muy bien. Aunque hay algunas cosas en cuanto a infraestructura que me molestan.

- Cuando fui por Tsuna y usted a la escuela me di cuenta de eso – interrumpió Sanosuke a Megumi – ya me puse en contacto con una constructora, así que pasado mañana comenzarán con las reparaciones.

- Gracias, señor Sagara – agradeció Megumi con altanería – lamento eso si, que halla tenido que ir con otras intenciones para darse cuenta de lo abandonada que tiene la escuela que fundara su madre.

Tsuna le codeó el brazo. Ya se estaba pasando del límite. Todos los demás estaban inquietos con su comportamiento de provocar a Sanosuke. Pero para sorpresa de todos en la mesa, éste sonrió y luego comentó: - Kaoru, hoy me ha llamado tu padre.

Tsuna dejó liberar el aire que estaba aguantando, Hannya y Tae se tragaron de un sorbo sus copas de vino, Yahiko se relajó en su silla, Tsubame se abanicó con la servilleta, Kaoru miró de un lado a otro como los demás se relajaban y Ainuki… bueno Ainuki no se dio cuenta, pues miraba embobada al castaño. Por otro lado, Megumi mentalmente profesaba insultos al castaño, por mostrar indiferencia hacia su comentario.

- En serio? – pregunto Kaoru.

- Dahiana llegará pronto de Barcelona, pues ya salió de vacaciones. Así que en una semana vendrá con tu padre.

- Tía Dahiana también vendrá?... genial!

- Eso si que es noticia – señaló Yahiko – los hermanos Sagara reunidos otra vez… podríamos ir al hipódromo. Aucan y Bruma Azul, competirán en esas fechas.

- Es una buena idea – saltó Tsuna – yo iré con ustedes.

- Entonces deberás traer a tu novia – Sanosuke fijó la vista en Megumi – o tal vez ella preferiría quedarse aquí preparando lecciones y pruebas?. Sé que no se le da mucho el estar rodeada de caballos – dijo en tono sarcástico para recordarle lo sucedido en las caballerizas.

- Iré con Tsuna – le desafió ella – los caballos me encantan. Lo que no soporto es el olor a estiércol – y le sonrió burlona.

Otra vez la tensión se asentó en el comedor. Todos comenzaron a sudar frió. Yahiko le indico a Kumo que apurara la repartija del postre.

Así la cena terminó con todos comiendo en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a emitir comentario para que ni Sanosuke ni Megumi lo convirtieran en la oportunidad de lanzar un sarcasmo o indirecto insulto al otro.

El café lo tomaron en la sala, donde la conversación se redujo a Hannya, Tae, Yahiko, Tsubame y Tsuna. Kaoru se había ido a dormir, excusándose de estar muy cansada por el viaje de exploración de la tarde. Todos les dieron las buenas noches, bueno… un "buenas noches" fue mas seco que de los demás. Adivinen quien fue.

Megumi se sentó al lado de Tsuna y de ahí no se movió hasta que ya fue la hora de marchar. Y Sanosuke se sentó frente a la chimenea, tomando su habitual whisky como bajativo, y evitando a su manera huraña los coqueteos de Ainuki.

- Eres realmente insoportable cuando te lo propones – le recrimino Tsuna, cuando ya solos marchaban en el jeep hacia su casa.

- A qué te refieres? – cuestiono ella con fingida inocencia.

- No seas descarada, estuviste provocando a Sanosuke durante toda la noche.

- Él me provoco a mí desde un principio – espetó.

- Creí que eso lo habíamos aclarado y zanjado en el balcón, pero parece que olvidas tus promesas.

- Y tú las tuyas…

- Yo no soy la peleonera… te comportas como los niños que se pelean con quienes les gustan solo para llamar su atención.

- No me insultes de esa manera Tsuna!

- Tú sabes que no hablo en serio… es solo una analogía…

- Muy mala por cierto…

- … pero, entonces reconoce que lo provocaste toda la noche… todos estábamos incómodos por las riñas entre ustedes dos. No sé de dónde le sacaste tanta sangre en el ojo a Sanosuke.

- él no es la victima…

- pero si sigues con esa actitud, lo será!!!! – explotó Tsuna golpeando con el puño el manubrio del jeep. Megumi se horrorizó ante este gesto, guardando silencio hasta que llegaron a casa.

Solo abrió la boca para dar las buenas noches a su novio, quien le dio la espalda y se acurrucó en el otro extremo de la cama para dormir.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

_**Las molestas, pero nunca mal ponderadas notas de las autoras:**_

_**¿saben cuánto tiempo estuvo guardado este capi en el computador de Arcasdrea (o sea mi pc)?... UN AÑOOOOO… y aunque estuvo de ping pong pasando de mi pc al pc de Aiko, en un principio, mas duro guardado que en modificaciones. **_

_**Ayer me acordaron de él, y antes de que se nos pase el bichito, lo subimos como estaba… no quisimos esperar a que la imaginación diera a mas (cosa que no esta sucediendo) **_

_**Esperamos que lo disfruten (hablo en nombre de mi discípula también), después de un año, aquí le dejamos una nueva entrega… y esperamos que continué, tal vez no con la misma frecuencia que de un principio, pero nunca lo dejaremos de largo. (Aunque este jubilada y con mas dientes postizos que graduación de artritis) **_

_**Un beso a todas… gracias… **_


End file.
